Neko Naruto
by Kawaii-Joker
Summary: Its a normal day for team 7, Kakashi does a cool new jutsu on Naruto and accidently turns Naruto a cute kitten. Sasuke ends up taking care of Naruto, by himself! What do you get? Yaoi! Lemons, SasuNaru. Don't like yaoi, don't read this then.
1. Chapter 1

Mwhahaha this is my newest story (don't mind my random mwhahaha it's a habit now). Anyway I hope everyone will enjoy this, at the end of every story I'm going to preview the next chapter, yay!

Disclaimer: Ahem I do not and I repeat do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: The Promise **

It was the usual Friday morning in Konah Village, birds were chirping happily, old citizens were walking down the streets, shops were beginning to open and an orange jump suit teenager was walking calmly to the spot where Team 7 meets.

"_I wonder what Kakashi-sensei is going teach us today?" _He thought happily, remembering what Kakashi-sensei said the other day.

**~Flashback~**

"_Alright everyone, good work on today's mission," Kakashi told his three students who were looking wiped-out. "As your reward, I'm going to teach you all something to improve your ninja skills."_

"_Awesome!" Yelled the blonde teen and pumped his fist to the air. "What is it?"_

"_It's a secret, Naruto. Wait and see tomorrow and the usual spot," Kakashi smiled and vanished._

"_Sakura what do you think it is?" Naruto asked his pink haired teammate while she was staring at the raven teammate._

"_Dunno, what do you think Sasuke?" She asked the raven completely ignoring Naruto's question._

"_Hn,"_

"_You're so cool, Sasuke!"_

"_Right,"_

**~End of Flashback~**

Naruto decided to speed up his walk because he could see the red bridge where he was supposed to meet with everyone. When he arrived, he saw Sakura trying to get Sasuke's attention, while Sasuke had no intention listening or talking to her.

"Hey, did Kakashi arrive yet?" Naruto asked knowing that both might ignore him.

"No, he didn't come," Sasuke answered and opened his eyes to look straight at Naruto who just gaped at him and Sakura was just squealing as usual.

This was unusual for Sasuke to answer Naruto's question, usually he would open his eyes and glare at Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh okay," Naruto said he walked over to the red ledge and sat on top of it looking at his teammates. Sasuke was staring at Naruto for a minute but he went back to his pose with his eyes closed, ignoring everything around him (especially Sakura's random questions).

A few hours had passed and still no sign of Kakashi-sensei. Naruto's ass felt numb so he got down slowly and smacked his ass really hard to wake it up which didn't worked. Naruto groaned, he felt someone looking at him and it was Sasuke with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing dope?" Sasuke asked trying not to laugh at Naruto's previous stupid act.

"My freaking ass fell asleep, so I thought to smack it to wake up," Naruto blushed because he was caught smacking his ass. He thought nobody was looking at him, Sakura was too busy painting her nails and he didn't really thought about Sasuke.

"And did it work?"

"No, I didn't hit it hard enough," Naruto groaned Sasuke walked over to Naruto but he first looked at Sakura who didn't know what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Naruto nervously asked Sasuke who just stared at Naruto's ass.

"I'm going to help you."

"No thanks, I'll find a way."

Sasuke just stared down at Naruto which ticked him off, Sasuke was 5'9 and Naruto was 5'7. Then Sasuke smirked making Naruto worried.

"Look Naruto something is over there!" Sasuke pointed his finger into the woods and Naruto fell for it and looked.

"What is it?"

Before Naruto was about to yell at Sasuke, he heard a loud smack causing the birds to flutter out of the trees and causing Sakura falling backwards and spilling the nail polish on her face, well forehead. Sasuke smacked Naruto's ass really hard causing it to be in pain, but then Naruto yelped because Sasuke squeezed his ass checks, both of them.

"See, I told you I could he-" Sasuke was caught off by Naruto's fist aiming for his face. Naruto punched Sasuke so hard that he caused Sasuke to fall on his ass.

"Fuck you bastard." Naruto cursed as he was going to punch Sasuke once more but stopped.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late. Iruka and I had a late night and we slept a little late," Kakashi appeared and had a sly smirk.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Kakashi couldn't help to laugh at his students; Sasuke's cheek was swollen making his face look odd. Naruto had a huge red hand print on his cheek and Sakura's forehead was covered in green nail polish. He had to laugh at them; they looked so funny-looking, Kakashi laughed over five minutes.

"Okay, I'm done laughing," he wiped a tear as everyone groan; this wasn't a good day for the young teens.

Sasuke was trying to help his fellow teammate (A/N yeah okay there) and ends up being punched. Sakura who was doing absolutely nothing but decided to paint her paint her nails green and ended up being on her face…actually her forehead. Naruto felt weird so he punched Sasuke which caused Sakura to get furious so she smacked Naruto.

"Anyway, Sakura go wash your face. I can't focus properly," Kakashi chuckled at Sakura who just huffed and stormed to the near washroom. Kakashi separated Naruto and Sasuke away from each other; they were both at each end of the bridge. But Kakashi noticed Sasuke's strange behavior from the past few weeks, he would always catch him staring at Naruto and also trying to avoid him. He really wanted to know but couldn't but his finger on it.

"Sorry loser, I didn't know that you were sensitive," Sasuke smirked at Naruto he glared back while Kakashi just sigh saying "Hurry up Sakura, so this can be over."

"Well I never knew that you were such a pervert!" Naruto snorted loudly he knew he won cause Sasuke's smirk just faded away and was replaced was a growled.

"I'm back Sasuke! Did you miss me?" Sakura asked happily and attacked Sasuke who tried to push her away but she held on tight so he gave up.

"Okay then, remember the promise I made to you guys the other day?" Kakashi asked Naruto shot up and had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah this is why we're all here! So what is it? C'mon Kakashi-sensei tell us!" Naruto grinned happily Kakashi smiled at the young boy's antics.

"I guess Naruto remembers so that means everyone else remembers?" He asked again but this time to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yes sensei, I remembered and I'm actually really curious too," Sakura chirped she let go off Sasuke so she can sit between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hn,"

"_I'll take that as a yes," _Kakashi thought and sweat dropped (A/N the anime style man!).

"Okay this is what I'm going to teach you guys today."

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Alrighty then how is it so far? Sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought it would be a nice touch and also to piss off my audience hahaha. Hey its 11:05 at night my eyes are killing from the light, Gahhh its burns!

**Preview of the next chapter**

"What happened to Naruto?" Shizune shrieked, Kakashi scratched his head nervously.

"I actually like this Naruto, he's more quiet," Tsunade laughed, everyone in her office stared at her because she was drunk and had no idea what was the bad part of this situation.

"Lady Tsunade!" Iruka yelled.

~Bye-Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing the first chapter of my story and putting it as your favorite. I was shocked to see fans putting me as their author alert or their favorite author, you guys are awesome! Oh I almost forgot their ages:

Naruto: 16 years old

Sasuke: 17 years old

Sakura: 17 years old

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto *cries*

**On the previous chapter…**

"_I guess Naruto remembers so that means everyone else remembers?" He asked again but this time to Sasuke and Sakura._

"_Yes sensei, I remembered and I'm actually really curious too," Sakura chirped she let go off Sasuke so she can sit between Sasuke and Naruto._

"_Hn,"_

"_I'll take that as a yes," Kakashi thought and sweat dropped._

"_Okay this is what I'm going to teach you guys today."_

**Chapter 2: Uh-Oh**

"Okay, I'm going to teach you Transformation Jutsu," Kakashi said happily, Naruto's grin turned into a frown, Sasuke and Sakura had a questioning look.

"What? That's boring!" Naruto whined and pouted, he was so sure it would an ultra cool jutsu like chidori.

"Sensei, we all know how to do a Transformation Jutsu," Sakura told Kakashi, everyone looked at Naruto and he just stared back at them.

"I know how to do a Transformation Jutsu," Naruto yelled trying to defend himself.

"At the academy, you couldn't even copy the Third Hokage and Iruka sensei," Sasuke chuckled and everyone started to laugh at Naruto's past failures.

"Hey stop laughing! That was all in the past, I swear I'm good at it!" Naruto growled and everyone stopped laughing.

"_Hm, so he says. I wonder what he's good at," _Sasuke thought dirty as he smirked at the blonde.

"If you're so good at it, why don't you do the jutsu then," Kakashi told Naruto who just grinned.

"Yeah I'll show you guys!" He was about to do the hand sign but got interrupted by Sakura.

"Naruto, transform yourself as a cat," she squealed, everyone just looked at each other.

"Okay, I'll do that!"

"Ready Naruto?" Kakashi asked making sure he was okay and not nervous.

Naruto nodded. "Transform!"

A poof sound was made and there was a huge white cloud surrounding Naruto, then it died down revealing an adorable orange kitten.

"Oh my gosh! How cute!" Sakura giggled, Sasuke turned his back and clutching on his nose.

"_Holy shit, Naruto looks adorable! Look cool Sasuke because you are cool,"_ Sasuke wiped his nose with napkin his hand ran through his hair and turned around to see Kakashi smirking at him.

"Let's test you're abilities out," Kakashi mumbled and did a hand sign. A poof sound was heard and a white cloud surrounded his hand. Kakashi held a bowl of hot, delicious ramen and placed on the floor.

"Kakashi why did you that?" Sasuke asked not knowing what the test was.

"You'll see," Kakashi said everyone looked at Naruto who was shaking his head trying getting his mind clear out of the cloud.

Naruto sniffed the air and his orange ears perked up. He glanced over where Kakashi left the bowl of ramen. Naruto started to drool, possibly creating a river and he started to run towards the ramen and head-dive in it.

"See that?" Kakashi asked his two students who were watching Naruto's regular antics towards the ramen.

"No," Sakura said Kakashi wasn't surprised; sometimes Sakura was slow at times.

"Yes," Sasuke said, Kakashi smiled.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"A normal kitten doesn't eat ramen. If we were on a mission and Naruto transformed himself as kitten and fell for the ramen, the enemies would know he's a leaf ninja." Sasuke explained it so easily, Naruto got pissed.

"_So I got a little side tracked, big deal! At least Sakura thought I was cute and personally I am super cute!" _Naruto thought (in the kitten's body).

"Excellent, couldn't have said it better then myself." Kakashi praised Sasuke and himself.

"_Then why didn't you do it?" _Everyone asked themselves.

"Naruto come here," Kakashi cooed Naruto, who was about to attack Sasuke.

When Naruto was close to Kakashi, he did a weird hand sign and touched Naruto's head.

"There," Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "How do you feel Naruto?"

"Meow?"

Everyone was silent looking at Naruto who was trying to catch a fly.

"Sensei what exactly did you do?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone he noticed his tone and added an "Hn" at the end.

Kakashi faced his two students who looked worried (Sasuke) and looking at Sasuke (Sakura).

"Um, I don't know," Kakashi laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growled at him.

"I think I just turned Naruto as a real cat."

"No." Sasuke walked over to the half bowl of ramen picked it up and placed it near Naruto, hoping he would go crazy for it.

"Here, look tasty ramen, your favorite," Sasuke cooed silently so nobody would hear him, Naruto just looked at the bowl took a quick sniff and returned to his fly catching.

"Did you see that?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded, he was in shock Naruto just ignored the ramen.

"Uh oh, this isn't good," Kakashi mumbled Sasuke was now pissed. "You think? He's a freaking cat!"

"_A very fluffy adorable one," _Sasuke thought but shook it away; this isn't the right time to think that now. The idiot is a cat and his teacher just finally realized he made a mistake.

"At least nobody else knows," Kakashi laughed nervously right on cue a poof sound was made followed by a gray cloud.

"Hey everyone," Iruka appeared and greeted everyone; Sasuke glanced at Kakashi and smirked. His whole face was in total fear and paler than usual.

"Iruka-sensei I have something to show you," Sasuke walked over to Naruto and picked him up.

"Okay Sasuke," Iruka smiled and looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi what's wrong, you look petrified?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was staring at him with his back facing Iruka. Kakashi mouthed "Don't do it please!" Sasuke smirked even more; oh he's going to have fun watching this.

Sasuke turned around facing Iruka and holding Naruto in his hands.

"Aw, what an adorable kitten," Iruka cooed and petted Naruto's head. "What's its name?" Sasuke smirked, Kakashi was about to faint because of the lack of oxygen and Sakura (A/N…I almost forgot about her) was biting her nail nervously.

"This cutie is Naruto, yup the annoying blonde who dreams to be the Hokage," Sasuke said and noticed Iruka's face slowly turning into anger.

"…KAKASHI!"

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

"Tsunade I think that's enough," Shizune said and snatched away the sake away from her.

"But I wasn't done," Tsunade complained Shizune sighed in frustration and looked around the Lady Hokage's office; there were at least five bottles of sake on the ground.

"Yes you are," Shizune snatched the sake out of the desk, before Tsunade could protest the door was opened revealing a nervous pissed Iruka.

"Lady Tsunade, Shizune we have trouble," Iruka huffed and Tsunade was snapped back to reality.

"What's the problem?" She asked hoping it wasn't a war coming.

"It's Naruto." Tsunade sighed, what did the brat do now?

"Don't worry Iruka, he'll be cleaning the paint off the walls," she waved her hand notifying him to leave.

"No that's not the problem, Kakashi turned Naruto into a real cat," Iruka yelled Tsunade started to laugh hysterically and Shizune giggled.

"Oh I have to see this."

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

"What happened to Naruto?" Shizune shrieked, Kakashi scratched his head nervously.

"I actually like this Naruto, he's more quiet," Tsunade laughed, everyone in her office stared at her because she was drunk and had no idea what was the bad part of this situation.

"Lady Tsunade!" Iruka yelled.

Tsunade couldn't stop laughing, Shizune rolled her eyes at her, both Iruka and Sasuke were glaring at Kakashi who was trying to avoid it by reading his perverted book, Sakura was just there and Naruto was playing with the ball of yarn.

"Are you done?" Iruka asked impatiently hoping they would get Naruto back to normal.

Tsunade nodded and grabbed the napkin and wiped her eye. "Yes."

"So what's going to happen now?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade became serious.

"I dunno." Kakashi grabbed Iruka he was about to lunged at Tsunade, of all the people.

"We have to research the jutsu Kakashi did to Naruto," Shizune explained and everyone nodded.

"Yeah what she said," Tsunade slurred which everyone ignored her.

"But who will take care of Naruto at the time being?" Shizune asked herself and of course everyone else.

"I'm sorry but I can't, my family would kill me if I brought an animal," Sakura announced.

"Well Kakashi is out of the list of possibilities," Sasuke mumbled and everyone agreed and Kakashi shrugged.

"Tsunade can't take care of anything when she's like this," Shizune said and looked at Tsunade.

"Holy shit, I'm the famous sake village where they sell excellent sake," Tsunade cheered happily.

"She's really drunk," Sakura commented on her master's drunkenness (A/N yeah what a wicked word).

"I'll take care of Naruto," Iruka volunteered but Kakashi wrapped his arms around his waist.

"No he won't he'll be occupied and can't take care of Naruto," Kakashi said to everyone.

"What do you mean 'occupied'?" Iruka whispered angrily, Kakashi grabbed his ass and Iruka jumped.

"You'll see my dear dolphin," Kakashi whispered back as Iruka blushed at Kakashi's nickname for him.

"That only leaves Sasuke to take care of Naruto," Shizune announced everyone turned their attention to Sasuke who was staring blankly at Naruto.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke said coolly trying to act cool but he was freaking out in the inside.

"_Me, taking care of the idiot, this isn't going to be pretty," _Sasuke thought and sighed as he rubbed his temples.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Chapter 2 is officially done, yay! I'll update soon, thanks for reviewing!

**Replies on reviews:**

TNT666: It's not a suckish review, but thanks for reviewing ^_^

FirieGurl: That's wonderful that you like it so far and yeah I think Sasuke slapping Naruto's ass was the highlight of the chapter lol

animenut18: Don't worry I will update as soon as possible and yeah pervy Sasuke is cool.

Sasunaru101: Oh please don't die, how can you read the story afterwards? Lol!

StarBuggy: I appreciate that you like my story, but I'm not stealing anything from the author of Neko Sasuke. And this always happens, it's just a coincidence.

supergal12000: And yes I will, don't worry I won't be lazy lol.

Yu-doro: Yeah, go Sasuke lol you're waiting will not be long.

wolfpup0730: Thanks for loving it and I will update soon.

milkchocolatehot64: Thanks for your awesome and yes I will update soon.

B.A Victoria: No need to wait here it is and thanks for your support.

**Preview of the next chapter**

"So this is Naruto?" Sai asked and pointed at the orange kitten.

"Yes its Naruto," Sasuke told him again and picked up Naruto.

"I wonder if Naruto's penis is big or small." Sai asked and tried to look at Naruto and Sasuke stepped backwards.

"You are really sick person," Sasuke said and Sai smiled.

"I know."

~Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews and putting this story as your favorite or story alert and I'm sorry if this new chapter is late, I got a blasted virus in my laptop and to make it even worse my internet isn't working so very very sorry, no I'm serious I'm really sorry I feel like I let everyone down *rain cloud appear above y head*…Anyway let the chapter be started.

Disclaimer: Gahhh I don't own Naruto

**On the previous chapter…**

"_That only leaves Sasuke to take care of Naruto," Shizune announced everyone turned their attention to Sasuke who was staring blankly at Naruto._

"_Hn, whatever," Sasuke said coolly trying to act cool but he was freaking out in the inside._

"_Me, taking care of the idiot, this isn't going to be pretty," Sasuke thought and sighed as he rubbed his temples._

Chapter 3: Awkward Encounters

"All the required items for Naruto will be at your home so you don't need to worry," Tsunade explained, Sasuke nodded he was thankful for this cause he didn't know what to get.

"How long will Naruto be under my care?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade became serious. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Iruka yelled furiously that caused Naruto fall off the table.

"Nice one Iruka-sensei," Sasuke mumbled he walked over to the frightened kitten and picked him up gently.

"Well we have to research the jutsu Kakashi did which would take over two weeks," Shizune explained softly.

"Alright then, I'll be going," Sasuke announced he scratched behind Naruto's ear and he started to purr loudly for Sasuke to hear and he smiled softly.

"Okay Sasuke but if you need anything don't hesitate to call," Iruka said and had a concern look on his face.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen," Kakashi said happily and put his arm around Iruka's waist. "Sasuke is a smart guy; he'll know what to do."

"_Right," _Sasuke thought and left the Hokage's office.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke walked calmly down the busy streets carrying the curious kitten/Naruto who kept on looking around perking his ears and sniffing.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's curiosity. "Having fun Naruto?" Naruto perked his ears and looked straight up Sasuke.

"Meow!" Sasuke laughed, he was talking to a kitten and it seemed they were both having a decent conversation.

"Hello Sasuke," said a voice. Sasuke's head and attention was snapped to the person, and it was Sai of all the people.

"What do you want Sai?" Sasuke spat he wasn't in a good mood to see Sai, scratch that he was never in a good mood whenever Sai was around. Sai was a weirdo, that's what Naruto usually says actually Sasuke never paid attention to Sai; he thought it was a nuisance.

Sai looked down at Naruto and smiled to Sasuke. "I never knew you liked animals."

"I don't, it's Naruto. He was turned into a kitten by accident," Sasuke explained he noticed the wick smile Sai had plastered on his face.

"Really?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; he was some what curious and some what disturbed. Sai leaned closer to pet Naruto, but Naruto hissed evilly at Sai.

"It seems like Naruto doesn't like me," Sai said in a sad tone.

"_Correction, he never liked you at all," _Sasuke thought and mentally laughed at Sai. But then Sai said something out of the blue. (A/N here it is)

"I wonder if Naruto's penis is big or small." Sai asked and tried to look at Naruto and Sasuke stepped backwards.

"You are really sick person," Sasuke said and Sai smiled.

"I know."

"No I don't think you know and also you need help from a doctor," Sasuke said and Sai smiled.

"No I don't need any help," he told Sasuke.

"Yes you do, go find Sakura or Tsunade and they'll put you in a mental institution," Sasuke smirked at his remark seeing Sai fuming.

"Meow!" Naruto said happily, it seems Naruto was on his side and Sai took a step closer.

"I want to see Naruto," Sai said and Sasuke got bad shivers he also noticed Naruto hissing even more.

"You already see him."

Sai glared. "You know what I mean, I want to hold him. And there's nothing you can do to prevent it."

"_Damn," _Sasuke thought but he got an idea and he mentally slapped himself. _"That'll never work!" _But he was out of options so he was hopping this is going to work like it did on Naruto before.

"Look Sai, there's a billboard that has Naruto purely naked!" Sasuke shouted in a fake amazement and Sai fell for it.

"Oh my God! Where!" Sai shouted and turned his head.

"_Ha, he fell for it, idiot!" _Sasuke thought and started to run as fast as he could.

"I don't see it," Sai said and turned around and he saw nobody.

"Shit, you win now Sasuke but just you wait, someday I'll have Naruto," Sai threatened and all of sudden a bird poop landed on his head.

"Fuck you bird!" And another bird poop landed on his face.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke sighed he ran over five blocks and holding his breath, he looked down to Naruto who was giving himself a bath.

"I see you're alright," Sasuke cooed and he scratched behind Naruto's ear earning a purr. Sasuke resumed walking in a normal pace until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," said the timid voice, Sasuke knew it was Hinata, the only girl who likes Naruto, personally Sasuke dislikes her (A/N oh good I agree with him)

"It's okay Hinata," he mumbled, she looked at him and smiled.

"Meow." Naruto meowed happily and Hinata noticed.

"Oh who is this cutie?" She cooed Naruto and petted him; Sasuke got a little irritated, and first of all why did Naruto meowed happily to her and second why wasn't he hissing like a manic like he did with Sai?

"It's Naruto," Sasuke said bluntly and Hinata looked at him with a questioning look, he sighed and told her everything what happened.

"Oh that's terrible," Hinata whispered and Sasuke nodded, he noticed Naruto trying to jump out of his clutches and go to Hinata.

"Look at that, it seems Naruto wants to be with me," Hinata said with an evil smile and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"_Hell to the no," _Sasuke thought but Naruto really wanted to go and Hinata was coming closer trying to snatch him away. But Sasuke got the idea again.

"_I don't think it'll work," _Sasuke thought but he had no choice.

"Oh my God! It's a billboard with Naruto purely naked!" Sasuke yelled in an amusement tone.

"Really? Where?" Hinata asked while her nose slowly was dripping with blood and turned around.

"_Awesome, she fell for it," _Sasuke thought and he covered Naruto's mouth with his hand and ran as fast as he could.

"I don't see it Sasuke," Hinata said and turned around seeing Sasuke and kitty Naruto not there.

"Sasuke come back here!" Hinata cried and stormed away.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke was out of breath and his hand was stinging with pain, Naruto kept on biting him with all his might. Sasuke had enough of Naruto's biting so he removed his hand away but got both opposite sides of Naruto's whiskered cheeks and pinched hard. Naruto meowed in pain and Sasuke smirked.

"I swear I need to get you a muzzle," Sasuke told Naruto who glared at him.

"Muzzles are meant for dogs, not cats," said a voice and Sasuke looked up and saw Kiba with Akamaru (A/N the huge version).

"I didn't know, I'm not into animals," Sasuke spat and Kiba laughed.

"I know, and that's not an ordinary cat its Naruto," Kiba continued to laugh and Akamaru howled which scared the daylights out of Naruto and he dug his nails into Sasuke's skin and winced in pain.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asked hopping Kiba wasn't a pervert like Sai and Hinata.

"I just wanted to laugh at Naruto's misery," Kiba answered and started to laugh. Sasuke saw Naruto's ears turning backwards and hearing a snarl from his body. All of sudden Naruto leaped out of Sasuke's arms and attacked Kiba's face with his nails.

"Ahhh!" Kiba yelled and fell backwards, Akamaru was about to save Kiba but Naruto turned his head to face Akamaru and growled. Akamaru got nervous or scared and backed away.

"_Should I complement Naruto?" _Sasuke asked himself and shrugged. "Okay Naruto enough, you showed Kiba. So let's go." He walked over to Kiba and picked up Naruto who was still trying to ruin Kiba's face.

"Sorry Kiba, but this Naruto doesn't like when you laugh at his misery," Sasuke chuckled while petting Naruto on the head and walked away.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke sighed in relief; he finally made it to his apartment after all those crazy obstacles. He had enough with perverts and a dog person.

"Well Naruto we're finally home," he said to Naruto who looked up at him.

"Meow."

"Hn."

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

And Chapter Three is done, I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm actually going to quit on my story "Unexpected Surprises" I just don't have a good vibe on this story lol O.o But don't worry I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can (obviously for this story) and that rain cloud hasn't left me alone…I'm going to get an umbrella.

**Replies on Reviews**

M.S DARK ANGEL: Yes I made sure Sai was extra funny and don't worry I will write more.

gooddarkangel2: Oh you don't have to wait for a long time, I promise I'll make sure to update as soon as possible.

FirieGurl: Oh thanks I tried to make a good description on Naruto, I don't have a picture in mind but I usually picture my old kitten who was orange, fluffy and small lol. But if I do find a kitten picture with my perspective I'll show you and everyone.

SweetLoveCries: I will update more and nobody ended up dying but Sai did end up being pooped on lol.

animenut18: That's great that you laughed at the review lol and I can't wait either, the ideas for this story (or any story), always come and hit me hard in the head lol

Sasunaru101: That's great that you love it and yes I'll give you more, and that's smart by turning into a vampire than you'll live forever!

GoldxSilence: Thanks for loving it and you'll get more soon!

Houski-doro: Lol same here, Naruto would be dead from my hugging too. I don't want to spoil the lemon part between Naruto and Sasuke, but no Sasuke won't have sex with a cat that would be very disturbing image and it'll be hard to type that scene out. And wow, that must have sucked to find out that your old name doesn't mean "Jewel" and go changing it, I would probably start cursing like a mad woman! And don't worry if you're telling me your life story I don't mind I like listening or instead reading this lol. And thanks for reviewing or telling me your story.

Eli Salas: Thanks for thinking it's a cute story and yes stupid Kakashi and I will update soon.

milkchocolatehot64: Yes Sai does need help lol, I will update as soon as I can and thanks for loving it.

B.A Victoria: Yeah I was thinking that while I was typing out the story, I was like should she a bit nicer. But I was like nah she's drunk and doesn't know how to control her emotions. And yes I'll update soon as I can.

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

"What the hell happened to my living room?" Sasuke asked in a furious tone, the sofa was all scratched up and so were his curtains. All the plates were broken and the vases.

"You," Sasuke pointed at Naruto who was washing himself. "You did this!"

"Meow?"

~Bye-bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing, putting this in story alerts and as your favorite story. I'm sorry if the last chapter was late and if it was short. And I was surprised that nobody was angry of that so I put a little bit lemon, not a lot but a little, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**On the previous Chapter…**

_Sasuke sighed in relief; he finally made it to his apartment after all those crazy obstacles. He had enough with perverts and a dog person._

"_Well Naruto we're finally home," he said to Naruto who looked up at him._

"_Meow."_

"_Hn."_

Chapter 4: Sasuke's Apartment meets Kitty Naruto!

Sasuke slowly took out his keys and opened the door quickly, relieve and tiredness washed through him. He stepped in, dropped Naruto who checked out his surroundings, Sasuke kicked off his sandals and it landed with a _thump_. Naruto's ears perked up, he quickly went to Sasuke's sandals and started to sniff them.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked Naruto in a worried tone.

Naruto who ignored Sasuke's question, suddenly he took a bite into his sandal. Sasuke yelled in a surprise and scooped him up before Naruto decided to devour his sandal.

"That's my only pair and I don't feel like getting a new one," Sasuke scolded Naruto but Sasuke stopped he noticed a basket of items.

"What is that?" Sasuke dropped Naruto, but this time away from his sandals and beside him who was curious about the basket too. Sasuke took out the ribbon, the plastic wrapping fell scaring the crap out of Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the kitten that started to attack the plastic paper with all its might.

"_Even as a kitten, he's the same," _Sasuke thought and took some of things out of the basket; he first took the big box which it was the litter box, the scooper and the sand with scented smell. But Sasuke noticed a note attached to the litter box:

_Sasuke,_

_This box you see is Naruto's bathroom. You put the sand in the basket and when he's done his business, you use the scooper and clean it up and put it in the garbage. There's also a comb to brush his fur, cat food, a blue collar and some toys. Good luck Sasuke and don't lose your cool._

_Iruka_

Sasuke looked at the litter box again and he saw Naruto jumping in and out, basically he was playing around with the litter box.

"I can't believe you have to do your business in there in the open," Sasuke out loud and Naruto looked at him, Sasuke swore that he saw Naruto looking worried but he shrugged how can Naruto understood what Sasuke had told him. Sasuke looked at the note again and paused at the word "some toys."

"_I wonder what kind of toys?" _Sasuke thought evilly and he started to daydream about the toys. (A/N pervert)

Sasuke's Daydream…

_Naruto was in his normal form, but he had orange fuzzy fake ears on his head, a blue spiked collar that had a dog or cat tag saying 'Sasuke's Pet'. _

_Around Naruto's slim naked waist had a leather waist band, but behind stood an orange tail. Naruto was on Sasuke's bed looking confused, pissed, embarrassed and horny. Sasuke was shirtless looking at the blonde squirm trying to hide his body under the covers._

"_No my little pet, I still want to look at you," Sasuke licked his lips and lunged onto Naruto trying not him cover his body. Sasuke started nibble on Naruto's neck hoping he would moan, he looked at Naruto's flushed face and he said something._

"_Meow"_

End of the Daydream 

Sasuke blinked, he saw Naruto (as a kitten) on top of his chest looking down on him.

"What? Naruto?" Sasuke blabbed and blushed slightly (A/N Oh my gosh Sasuke's blushing).

Sasuke gotten up slowly so Naruto could get off his chest. It seems while Sasuke was day dreaming, he fell on his back and actually started to sleep. Naruto who got startled at the noise Sasuke had made, Naruto slowly gotten on Sasuke's chest and stared.

"_Man I wish I had slept some more, it was a good dream," _Sasuke thought and sat up slowly so Naruto gotten off his chest. Sasuke noticed he was still in the doorway/shoe closet, all of the items were scattered.

"Man I need to put these things aw-"Sasuke was cut off by something rubbing his crotch area. He looked down and saw Naruto rubbing his crotch and inner thighs trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Naruto what are you-ah!" Sasuke moaned aloud that Naruto's ears perked up and continued to rub Sasuke's area. Sasuke couldn't take this any more, he's getting turned on by Naruto, so he fought back a moan and struggled to get Naruto out of there and he did.

"Stupid cat," Sasuke gasped and stood up quickly, but he looked down.

"_Shit," _he thought he got a boner that was visible to him (A/N yes Sasuke has a "big one").

Sasuke walked over to the living room, which had a black two seat sofa which was faced to the balcony and in front of the sofa was a middle length glass table with a vase of red roses. Ino gave Sasuke the roses a couple of days ago while he was near the flower shop. At the right of the room corner was a television with a DVD player on top it, beside it was a small black drawer with videos.

"Here you go," Sasuke said to Naruto as he placed him on the sofa. Naruto made his nails come out a plucked into the seat cushion.

"Hey, don't do that," Sasuke pulled onto his ear but Naruto quickly bit his hand, so he pulled away.

"Naruto stay there do what a cat do like take a nap while I take a warm shower," Sasuke told him and left the evil Naruto on a sofa.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke enjoyed his shower; the warm water ran down his pale muscular body which was covered in bruises thanks to his strict training. He did not want to fall behind Naruto so he trains extra hard. He closed the water noticing that he was in the shower for almost an hour; he opened the side door and reached for the blue towel on the handle next to it.

"_Damn steam," _Sasuke thought and tried to get of the small bathroom, he almost tripped over the toilet and the furry rug on the floor.

"Ouch," Sasuke mumbled and he finally opened the door. He was relieved that the outside air came in and he shivered. It was nice to have a breeze but Sasuke was getting cold, but he paused.

"_I have a bad feeling," _he thought and he quickly got out of the bathroom, he ignored the cool breeze and made sure his towel didn't fall onto the floor. Sasuke walked over to the living room and stopped at his track.

"What the hell happened to my living room?" Sasuke asked in a furious tone, the sofa was all scratched up and so were his curtains. All the plates were broken and the vases.

"You," Sasuke pointed at Naruto who was washing himself. "You did this!"

"Meow?"

"Oh don't meow me idiot," Sasuke spat. "Look at this place, it's fucked up!"

Sasuke wanted to walk into the living room but hesitated, there were broken glass on the floor. He did not want his feet to be ruined and bloody, he looked at Naruto who was on top of the sofa looking back at him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen you were supposed to be a nice cat and take a freaking nap like a normal cat would do. But no, you're not a normal cat, your Naruto the destroyer of my apartment!" Sasuke yelled furiously, he swore he would go jump out of the balcony and die but he looked at Naruto who was staring at him with wide eyes. He followed the kitten's stare and landed to his dick which twitched because of the cool breeze hitting it.

"I see you're jealous of my length," Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms over his bare chest, he also tilted his hips. He heard Naruto growled and turned his head at a different direction.

"_Heh I won this battle," _Sasuke thought happily and shivered again, he decided to put some clothes on before he would catch a cold then he would clean this mess up.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Outside of Sasuke's apartment on the other rooftop sat Iruka and Kakashi looking in Sasuke's slide window.

"Wow, I never knew this would end up like a scene of a porno," Kakashi said to Iruka who blushed at the comment.

"Kakashi, by accident Sasuke's towel fell and his wee-wee showed," Iruka said and Kakashi looked at Iruka with an odd look.

"Wee-wee?"

"Yes I like to say it in a proper manner."

"But you're an adult you can say penis, cock or dick," Kakashi told him and his hand snaked into Iruka's pants, startling him.

"We can't do this in public remember the rules of my dating book?" Iruka asked glaring at Kakashi who backed away and sat beside him.

"Yes, rule number thirty states 'no hand job in public' happy?" Kakashi asked Iruka and he smiled happily.

"Now back to them," he pointed to Sasuke's apartment. "It seems Sasuke is doing okay."

"Okay? It's not okay its horrible!" Kakashi laughed. "The best ninja in Konoha getting frustrated over this kitten problem"

"It's not funny, I hope Sasuke is okay," Iruka mumbled miserably.

"Oh it'll be more interesting soon," Kakashi mumbled softly but Iruka heard.

"What did you do?"

"I left something in the basket to spice things up."

Iruka face became pale and Kakashi smirked. "What did you put in the basket?" Iruka hissed.

"Oh something," Kakashi smirked.

"No sex tonight!" And Iruka disappeared in the grayish-whitish mist and Kakashi jaw dropped.

"Not fair!"

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke finally cleaned up the living room, it looks a little bit decent than the mess but the curtains still had scratches or holes in it.

"Naruto how are you doing over there?" He asked the pissed off kitten that was sitting faced toward the corner chained with a leash.

"Grrrr," Naruto growled and Sasuke laughed.

"That's your punishment for ruining my living room," he chuckled; Sasuke headed to the kitchen and put the remains of the glass into the garbage can. He opened the drawer and he got the can opener and a can of cat food.

"_I guess he must be hungry," _he thought and put the food in a bowl and in another separate bowl was water. He walked over to Naruto and placed them near him and unlocked the leash.

"See yummy food, have some," he cooed Naruto who glared at him. "I'm sorry but you did ruin my living room and that was your punishment."

Naruto looked at him and he started to drink the water.

"_I guess that's a start," _he thought and stood up, he went to the kitchen and made a meal for him self which was rice balls, his favorite. While he was making his food he noticed Naruto not eating the cat food which made him a little bit worried and suspicious.

"_Why would I be suspicious, if he's not hungry he won't eat, I guess he'll eat later," _Sasuke thought but banished it from his mind because he's eating rice balls in peace. But Naruto came on the table and watched him eat.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, but he ended up answering it. "Let me guess you want to scratch my eyes out and see me in pain that's what the human Naruto would like to do," he said sadly and dropped the half rice ball on the plate and had a frown formed. But he looked down on the table and saw Naruto rubbing his head affectionately to his arm.

"They were right, you are…cute," Sasuke whispered but Naruto heard and licked his arm.

"_Which one? The kitten or the normal Naruto?" _He asked himself and smiled. _"The real Naruto is really cute."_

Sasuke got up and put the plate on the counter and looked at the wall clock, it was eight and he still had to read the scrolls for learning new jutsu. And he still had the basket on the doorway floor so he had to throw it out.

"_I guess the basket is first to do," _Sasuke thought and he headed to the basket and picked it up but something fell onto the floor and he picked it up. It was a plastic bag filled with some weird plant and had a note attached to it.

"_Uh is this weed?" _He asked himself and read the note.

_Sasuke, _

_This isn't weed if you're thinking that. Now why would I give you weed? Anyway this is a special plant for cats and kittens; it makes them happy, so good luck._

_Kakashi_

Sasuke sighed in relief; it wasn't weed but some cat plant so he was relieved.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and sorry if this chapter was a little late, I've been really sick and had no motivation what so ever. The next chapter will come soon I promise and I also hoped you've all enjoyed the little bits of lemon and don't worry that's not all the lemon scene there will be more soon.

**Replies on Reviews**

Sasunaru101: Yup, birds poop on Sai and yeah don't you love that kind of Sasuke, makes him hotter than usual.

M.S DARK ANGEL: Yeah I couldn't stop at the thought of Kiba getting attacked by a cat, usually dogs can win the fight but here it's Naruto.

milkchocolatehot64: Oh you have no idea the mess Naruto will get into and yes I will update as soon as I can.

Houseki-Doro: Yeah Hinata is crazy and there's no words in this world that can describe Sai. And don't you hate when the gum does that, waste of money! It seems everyone loves this type of Sasuke and you don't need to wait that long for the next chapter. But thanks for asking me that question because I never thought about that (until now) and yes that would scar me for life.

gooddarkangel2: You're welcome! And you don't have to wait that long for the next chapter.

FirieGurl: Lol thanks for thinking it was a good chapter and believe me the next chapter is going to be great. And don't worry I will still continue this story but not the other one.

B.A Victoria: I will try to update soon and thanks!

**Preview of the next Chapter:**

"Uh Kiba why is Naruto acting like this and making weird noises?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone but couldn't take his eyes off the odd cat. Kiba looked at Naruto as well but then to Sasuke.

"Do you think I know?" Kiba snorted and Akamaru whined.

~Bye-bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Once again hello to all you NaruSasu fans! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and putting this as story alert or favorite story, I enjoyed screaming even though I still have a cough. So basically I would be screaming in front of my friend's computer then coughing like a smoker ~laughs~ I have an addiction on the show Criminal Minds (I know out of topic) but you see I developed a little crush on the actor who plays Spencer Reid (but Naruto is still in my heart). Okay I shall begin the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**On the Previous Chapter…**

"_Uh is this weed?" He asked himself and read the note._

_Sasuke, _

_This isn't weed if you're thinking that. Now why would I give you weed? Anyway this is a special plant for cats and kittens; it makes them happy, so good luck._

_Kakashi_

_Sasuke sighed in relief; it wasn't weed but some cat plant so he was relieved._

Chapter 5: It's the Cat Nip Fault!

Sasuke stared at the cat nip for a few more minutes like an idiot. He wasn't so sure about this 'plant' making Naruto happy, but he shrugged it off, how the hell would he know what's good or not. Kakashi was a mature adult, Sasuke paused at the thought.

"_Scratch the mature part and add the pervert and there's Kakashi," _Sasuke thought and placed the 'weed' on the side table and opened the door; he walked over to the recycle bin and threw the basket. Sasuke walked back inside and locked the door closed and went in the small kitchen where Naruto was on the table washing himself as usual. Sasuke paused at the sight of his plate; there was a half eaten rice ball but now it was gone and there were a lot of crumbs on it though. He looked at Naruto suspiciously, who was still washing himself.

"_He couldn't have eaten the rice balls," _Sasuke thought, but he got interrupted when he heard a small thump; Naruto jumped down the table and walked over to the bowls and dipped his head.

"Nothing to be suspicious off," Sasuke sighed softly he decided to go to his room and read the scrolls. He entered his room and reached for the scrolls that were on his dresser and the side lamp. He got in the small blue bed and tried to be comfy; when he was all comfy he reached for his scroll and started to read it. Sasuke read for a good fifteen minutes until he felt something on his lap. He put the scroll down and was not too surprised to see Naruto curled up as a ball trying to sleep.

"Naruto," Sasuke began to say and Naruto's ears perked up and looked straight at him. "I'm not too comfortable with you on my lap."

"_Naruto is on top of my mini me and I don't want him to start rubbing on it or else I have to take a cold shower," _Sasuke thought and he picked up Naruto and placed him on the pillow which was beside Sasuke's pillow.

"You can sleep next to me but not on my lap, okay?" Sasuke asked Naruto who just curled up into a ball. _"I'll take that as a yes."_

Sasuke looked at the alarm clock; it was nine and he was already exhausted, well thanks to all the crap that happened today. It just wore Sasuke out, his eyes started to close slowly and he cursed, he was supposed to finish this scroll.

"_I guess I'll finish it tomorrow night," _Sasuke thought as he put the scroll away in the side table. Sasuke turned off the lamp and snuggled into the covers and he faced a curled up Naruto on the other pillow.

"Night Naruto," Sasuke mumbled and gave him a scratch on his head, he heard a satisfied purr and Sasuke fell in a deep sleep. (A/N it sounds like a scene from a fairytale sorry lol)

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke did not feel comfortable at all; he knew it was morning because he can hear the birds outside his window. But, something was on his face, and it was really uncomfortable and this is really pissing him off, so he reached for his face and felt fur.

"_How did Naruto fell asleep on my face?" _Sasuke asked himself and slowly picked Naruto off his face and placed him on the pillow, gently. Again slowly Sasuke got out of the bed trying not to wake Naruto up.

His stomach growled. _"Okay time to eat," _Sasuke thought and left the room.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl out of the cabinet. He placed on the counter and pulled the drawer to get a spoon; lastly he went to the fridge and opened it to find half of the food missing and the carton of milk as well.

"What the hell?" Sasuke mumbled and closed the fridge. He sat down at the table and put his hands on his head. He wasn't a morning person and he was so confused, it didn't make any sense at all.

"_If the ninja came to my house, why had this person eat half of his food and not come to his room and kill him and Naruto?" _Sasuke thought and rubbed his temples, this didn't make any sense and he was the genius. Then Sasuke got an idea, he would call Shikamaru, he was the genius and Sasuke was too tired and confused to think properly. He walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed Shikamaru's number. Sasuke smiled when he heard the phone picked up and the usual yawn.

"Shikamaru!"

"Sasuke? Why are you calling me in the morning?" Shikamaru yawned and Sasuke decided to sit down on the couch.

"I have a problem," Sasuke started to begin the story of the ninja who ate half of his food and finally Sasuke stopped blabbing.

"Sasuke, that's interesting and all but did you lock you're door and window slides?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah I did, I always do, every night. I don't want Sakura to barge in my apartment while I least expect it," Sasuke told Shikamaru and he heard a sigh.

"Did you ever think, why would a ninja eat your food and how did the ninja come in?" Shikamaru asked and Sasuke had a blank look on his face.

"I don't know."

"No you don't, I heard what happened to Naruto, and have you ever suspect Naruto eating your food?"

"But he can't he's a cat, a normal cat," Sasuke spat. _"This conversation isn't getting anywhere, but making it weirder."_ Sasuke thought and sighed.

"Well don't worry, I'll think this one out thoroughly and also I'm researching on the cure for Naruto with Lady Hokage so I'll call you if something comes up, later," Shikamaru said.

"Thanks and good luck." And with that he closed the phone and looked up to see Naruto staring at him.

"_He's really creeping me out," _Sasuke thought and put the phone in the socket.

"What do you want?" He asked Naruto in a cold tone, he wasn't in a swell mood.

"Meow."

"Okay Naruto, I'm going to take a shower," he told Naruto and his tail swished.

"_I don't trust him."_ Sasuke got the collar and the leash, he heard Naruto whimpered, which cause Sasuke to think of the real Naruto whimpering.

"_Naked on my bed, whimpering, begging for more,"_ Sasuke thought and saw blood on the floor.

"Shit." He clutched onto his nose, dropped the collar and the leash onto the ground. He ran pass the frightened Naruto.

Sasuke ran to the sink, turned it on and washed his face. _"That wasn't cool at all, I have to control myself or else I might have to watch gay porn in front of Naruto and masturbate as well."_

Sasuke finally stopped washing his face with cold water and grabbed the small towel hanging. He walked out and saw Naruto scratching the front door, trying to get out.

"No Naruto, you're not going anywhere," Sasuke cooed and tried to pick Naruto up, Naruto was biting and scratching Sasuke's hands for dear life. This lasted five minutes of fighting; finally Sasuke won and tied Naruto to the couch, with the leash.

"You stay here and be a good kitty or else you'll see something _worse_," Sasuke said and emphasized the word 'worse'. Naruto for a slow person/kitten got the message tried to go under the couch.

"Love you too," Sasuke said sarcastically and left the frightened Naruto. Sasuke stripped off his pajamas and stepped into the warm shower and washed. Sasuke noticed that he was taking a long time again and Naruto must be dying to get out of the leash.

"_Nah I'll let him suffer a little bit more," _Sasuke thought evilly and grabbed the bath robe instead of wrapping the towel around his waist.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

"_Okay bad idea," _Sasuke thought as he looked down at his couch. Naruto wouldn't come out under the couch.

"Okay this is ridiculous," Sasuke groaned and tried once again getting him out. He tried water, food, treats and toys.

"_Don't think about that, no perverted thoughts, no-no," _Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"Okay I promise not to do the _worse_ thing, now come out," Sasuke told Naruto, but still Naruto didn't come. Now Sasuke was a little bit anxious, he won't come out of the couch but just then Sasuke got an idea.

"I know what to do," Sasuke mumbled and went to the kitchen drawer to get a plastic bag out with the plant inside.

"This would make Naruto come out, it makes these cats happy," Sasuke mumbled to himself and walked near Naruto.

"Look Naruto, it's the happy plant," Sasuke took a piece of it out and placed it on the floor. Sasuke smiled when Naruto's head popped out under the couch and took a sniff of the plant.

"Problem solved."

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Kiba slowly walked up Sasuke's apartment stairs. He wasn't very happy; first his face was all covered in bandages thanks to Naruto (A/N remember? Chapter 3…). Second, Sasuke calls him, telling him it was urgent for him to come to his apartment because Naruto is acting weird.

"_So not my day," _Kiba sighed but was serious again. _"But Sasuke did sound really nervous and scared."_

Finally Kiba reached Sasuke's room and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Sasuke whispered, luckily Kiba had good ears and he opened the door. He was surprised to see Sasuke crunched down behind the kitchen counter looking at his living room.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked curiously trying not to laugh at Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his arm and pointed to his living room. Kiba followed the arm to see Naruto on the floor squirming and making the most unusual sounds.

"What happened to him?" Kiba asked and Sasuke turned his attention to him, his face was pale and sweaty.

"I gave him the happy plant," Sasuke answered and Kiba sweat dropped.

"Happy plant?" Sasuke nodded and handed him the plastic bag with the plant. Kiba opened it and took a sniff and coughed.

"Idiot," Kiba coughed and smacked Sasuke on the head with the plastic bag.

"What?"

"This is cat nip. It's no happy plant; it's more like high plant or horny plant. This drives the cats' cuckoo," Kiba explained to Sasuke who had his eye wide open.

"But Kakashi told me it makes them happy," Sasuke spluttered and Kiba looked at him and Sasuke paused and was lost in thought.

"_That bustard, he knew this would happen," _Sasuke thought and growled. Both Kiba and Sasuke turned their attention to Naruto who was making noises that can only be described as a dying or constipated cat.

"How long is this going to last?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone and Kiba thought about it.

"A few hours, just stay away from Naruto, good luck Sasuke," Kiba said to Sasuke and opened the door. _"You'll need it."_

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke locked himself in his room with food and water for almost a few hours, boy Sasuke wasn't happy.

"_I wasted my whole day hiding in my room from Naruto," _Sasuke thought angrily, but on the bright side he finally did read his scroll due to laziness. But then Sasuke got an evil idea. Luckily he had the wireless phone with him; he went to fetch it on the dresser and dialed Iruka's number knowing a certain person would be there.

"Hello?" Sasuke heard Iruka say out of breath. _"Yikes bad timing to call, oh well."_

"Iruka, it's me Sasuke."

"Oh Sasuke, what's wrong? Is everything alright? Is Naruto alright?" Iruka asked non-stop making Sasuke thinking why he had to go through this. But he answered all Iruka's question by saying "No," "Everything is alright," "Yes, Naruto is alright."

"Anyway, is Kakashi with you?" Sasuke asked out of the blue, startling Iruka and making him stutter.

"Um, yes he's here."

"I know you guys are, well were having sex." Sasuke by accident blurted out and clamped his mouth with his free hand.

Iruka gasped loudly. "How do you know? Has Kakashi been telling you about our sex lives?"

"It's kind of obvious and yuck that would scar me for life."

"Thanks for that lovely comment, you know our sex lives is very exquisite."

Sasuke shuddered, this conversation was getting a little bit to personal and awkward, its time to get to the point of why he called Iruka.

"Iruka, tell Kakashi to come over to my apartment and keep me on the phone so I can hear. Also I have to tell you something important when Kakashi leaves." But before Iruka protest with questions again, Sasuke said there's no time for explaining.

"Kakashi, Sasuke wants you to go to his apartment right now." Sasuke heard Iruka say to Kakashi who groaned and whined.

"_Wow this is the first time I've heard him whine for this,"_ Sasuke thought and held back a laugh.

A few minutes passed until Iruka spoke with Sasuke again. "Okay Sasuke, Kakashi left now explain now."

Sasuke told him about Naruto and the cat nip which was from Kakashi, and how Naruto was making odd noises and movements. When Sasuke was done telling what happened today, he could hear Iruka's breaths getting heavy and Sasuke could tell he was pissed. Correction, overly pissed or to the max at the piss-o meter.

"You tell Kakashi when he gets to your apartment that there's going to be no sex for the rest of this month and the next. And also that he should be ready for the yelling from me!" Iruka growled and hanged up the phone causing Sasuke to flinch.

"My plan is going smoothly," Sasuke smirked evilly and went to go and check on Naruto.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke sat on the sofa waiting for Kakashi to come. Naruto finally calmed down and was sleeping on the floor. He heard a knock on the door, which he knew it was Kakashi.

"Its open," Sasuke yelled and stood up as the door opened with Kakashi coming in.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, but before he took another step, a small bag was whipped to his face.

"What was that for?" Kakashi asked and grabbed the small bag off the floor and it was the cat nip.

"You idiot, you knew Naruto would act weird if he sniffed that thing!" Sasuke yelled and tried to fight back an urge to lunge at Kakashi who had one eye brow lifted up.

"Wow you really are an idiot," Kakashi mumbled and put the cat nip bag in his pocket.

"Bull shit, you don't know how scared I was, and I thought Naruto was sick or was dying. If he died I don't know what I would do without him…" Sasuke blabbed until the last part because Kakashi had a sly smile at him and Naruto was looking at him.

"_Crap I let that one slip out," _Sasuke blushed and noticed Kakashi smile getting wider which made Sasuke pissed.

"Well Iruka isn't going to have sex with you for this month and the next!" Sasuke smirked when he saw Kakashi's smile wiped out of his face replaced with fear.

"No, you told him. Traitor!" Kakashi yelled and ran out of the apartment.

"Oh I forgot to tell him that Iruka would yell at him when he gets home, oh well," Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto who stared back.

"_I hope he doesn't remember this when he's back to normal human form," _Sasuke thought.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Ta-dah and this chapter is over. Sorry if this chapter took a long time, well its Christmas coming up and also my teachers love to make me suffer with all this blasted projects. Oh and if you noticed the differences in the preview of this chapter (you know the scene with Kiba) yeah I kind of changed it sorry.

Anyway I decided that this story "Neko Naruto" will have 15 chapters, so ten more to go and enjoy. Also I'm thinking of two or four more stories of Naruto and Sasuke coming up; well one is a one shot but as long it's good everyone is happy. If I don't update before Christmas, I'll just say Merry Christmas…if you don't celebrate Christmas, well Happy Holidays.

**Replies on Reviews**

supergal12000: Thanks for thinking it's cute and I'll try to update as soon as possible. And yeah I thought it would be funny if Sasuke thought it was weed.

M.S DARK ANGEL: Lol Naruto does make Sasuke tire him out, but don't worry by the end Naruto would be the one tired out *wink wink*.

SweetLoveCries: Oh you have no idea how funny and twisted it's going to be in the later chapter. And same here I've the word "wee" but don't really remember…

zero434: Yup its weed for cats, so Sasuke was partially right.

sasunaru8080: Thanks for loving it and the part of the destroying of Sasuke's apartment.

akkiofthefunk: I love your whoop whoop, and thanks for loving it and don't worry you don't need to wait that long.

It's Totally Houseki-Doro: Yeah I purposely made Naruto an evil kitten and yes he is a cat fiend too. You want to know something? I never in my whole life seen a cat take a whiff at cat nip, my friend told me when I was looking at a toy. Yeah that idea was good, I was thinking of doing that for the story but then I got a better idea (which I won't be telling you, I don't want to ruin the surprise). And I was surprised at myself (amazing me) when I wrote that "Sasuke's Pet" at eleven at night. That was a good part about the whole jealous of my length again I was surprised cause that was at eleven at night too. Ohh I never had a stalker before and just to burst your bubble I don't have any bushes…but if you count the bushes at my neighbor that yes I do have bushes.

smiles13: Yeah he'll be like that for a few chapters.

VampireWolfXIII: Man I wish you were my conscience I always procrastinate and I'll try to finish this story soon. And the next chapter will be coming out very soon too and I hope you can review me soon too.

B.A Victoria: I know you don't want him to give Naruto the plant but he did sadly. And yes I'll try to update as soon as possible and thanks.

xXBloodyxXxBlossomXx: I know everyone including loves them both, thanks for loving this story! And I'll try to update soon and thanks a lot.

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

Naruto stared with wide eyes to these cats who were snarling at him. Maybe it was a bad idea farting really loudly in front of them because these weren't normal cats; these were cats on fucking steroids, where the hell was chicken butt Sasuke when you need him?

~Bye-Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I know everyone must be really pissed at me for updating this chapter really late. I'm really sorry, I was really busy. But anyway, I read one of my reviews (I read everyone's) but this one caught my eye. This reviewer thought it would be a good idea to put a side story of Kakashi and Iruka, so I will! Let's begin the lemony chapter, so everyone can be happy instead of mad at me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Previous Chapter**

"_Well Iruka isn't going to have sex with you for this month and the next!" Sasuke smirked when he saw Kakashi's smile wiped out of his face replaced with fear._

"_No, you told him. Traitor!" Kakashi yelled and ran out of the apartment._

"_Oh I forgot to tell him that Iruka would yell at him when he gets home, oh well," Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto who stared back._

"_I hope he doesn't remember this when he's back to normal human form," Sasuke thought._

Chapter 6: Naruto Meet the Street Cats

Kakashi scurried down the dark streets of the village; the only light sources were the street lamps and the moon.

"_Oh my God, no sex for two months," _Kakashi mentally wined and his mini-me winced in pain.

"Oh the agony," Kakashi sighed miserably and ran a little bit faster. He needed sex from Iruka just like Sasuke needs to see Naruto's ass every second when nobody knows, which isn't entirely true because Kakashi has secretly caught Sasuke doing that.

Kakashi smirked. Oh he knew what goes in his students' minds. Sasuke just wanted to fuck Naruto like no tomorrow. Sakura wanted to fuck Sasuke like no tomorrow. And Naruto? He just wants free ramen and to be the Hokage. Kakashi laughed at the thought.

"_Sasuke has weird taste in men." _Kakashi huffed he finally made it to his house, or Iruka's and his house. He opened the door and tip-toed down the hallway and went to the living room. He knew he had to sleep on the couch tonight, he flickered the lights open just to find Iruka in his bathrobe sitting on the couch, looking pissed.

"Kakashi we need to talk," Iruka snarled and Kakashi scratched his head.

"I thought you were asleep, so I decided to sleep on the couch."

"Bull, you know that I know what you did wrong and now we have to talk."

"But I didn't do anything wrong, my dolphin," Kakashi lied but Iruka got even more pissed.

"Yes you did! You gave Naruto cat nip!" Iruka yelled as Kakashi shrugged.

"Technically I didn't give him cat nip, Sasuke did. Go blame Sasuke and not me. So let's have hot passionate sex tonight!" Kakashi said happily and spread his arms to Iruka who looked surprised.

"Kakashi you're, you're-" before Iruka could finish his sentence with a swift movement, Iruka's both hands were tied with a robe and was placed above his head. His robe, that he was wearing was torn into two and was thrown onto the ground. Iruka, who's in his boxers, was pushed onto the couch and Kakashi was on top of Iruka's lap.

"Obviously you know that I'm a jonin and you're a chunin and that I'm always more powerful than you," he smirked at Iruka's wide eyes, knowing the meaning behind those words. (A/N if you don't get it, Kakashi's meaning is "that he'll always be the man in the relationship and is always going to be on the top ~wink, wink~)

"Kakashi don't do it remember my dating book?" Iruka cried and Kakashi sighed, boy did he hate that book with passion. Again with a swift hand movement, Kakashi got a book, "Iruka's Dating Book Rules for Kakashi".

"No don't," Iruka whispered and Kakashi's member twitched, but he ignored Iruka's protest he hates this book. Kakashi made sure Iruka was watching him, because he was going to kill this book. He opened it at the middle and tore it by stretching the sides; he looked at Iruka who had a horrid look on his face.

"Now for the new set of rules; first rule: We have sex three times a day, seven days a week." Iruka gulped and Kakashi didn't notice because he was in his little world.

"Second rule: On Fridays, its hardcore sex. Sundays, passionate sex with candles and everything romantic for you. And the rest of the days, normal sex with the lights on.

"Third rule: In public when nobody looks, I can grope your ass anytime I want and when we're alone in public, I can give you or you can give me which would be a lovely surprise, a hand job or a blow job. And that's all my rules, understand?" Kakashi asked nicely and looked at Iruka who still had those eyes wide open.

"What happens if I say no?" Iruka asked trying to look strong which wasn't working.

"I'm going to commit suicide by slashing my wrists." Iruka looked at him hard.

"You wouldn't." Kakashi shrugged and got off of Iruka and headed to the kitchen. He came back with a knife, faced Iruka and slowly made the knife go closer to his wrists. Iruka yelled and tried to kick Kakashi.

"Alright, alright fine those are the rules so don't do it, I'm begging you!" Iruka cried desperately and Kakashi smirked happily.

"You should save all that begging during sex," Kakashi said and Iruka chocked on air, obviously due to shock.

"We're having sex?"

"Yeah I mentioned that earlier," Kakashi said and came closer, unzipping his pants and taking his cock out.

"Kakashi you're already horny," Iruka gasped and Kakashi smiled as he took off Iruka's boxers and lifted Iruka's legs onto his shoulders. Kakashi plunged into Iruka so hard that made Iruka scream in pain and pleasure.

"Iruka you're so tight," Kakashi mumbled and took his cock out again and plunged again into Iruka.

"Kakashi stop…doing…like that," Iruka gasped in pain a when Kakashi plunged into him again.

"No way, this is the best sex I ever had," Kakashi said and bit Iruka's skin and neck. _"All thanks to Sasuke, too bad he isn't having sex."_

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke sneezed scaring the crap out of Naruto.

"_Someone is talking about me,"_ Sasuke thought and went to the kitchen cabinets to get the bottle of Advil. He opened the bottle and popped it in his mouth and swallowed without any water. Today was too much for him, all he wanted to do was go to sleep, and Sasuke started to walk but didn't look around his surroundings. He tripped over Naruto who just yelped in pain causing Sasuke to fall, face first to the ground.

"For crying out loud! You stupid Naruto, today was just horrible because of you!" Sasuke yelled and glared at the sad little Naruto who had his orange ears down and his little tail as well.

"Don't give me that look Naruto! You are such a fucking loser, get out of my sight! Better yet just leave me the fuck alone!" Sasuke yelled even louder but did the unthinkable. He quickly stood up, opened the door and kicked Naruto out of Sasuke's apartment.

"I hope you get run over nine times!" Sasuke cursed and slammed the door causing Naruto to wince.

Sasuke sighed, this is was too much for him, his head was pounding and he needed some rest and to be alone, no Naruto and no wet dreams of Naruto. He walked over to the couch and collapsed into a deep sleep.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Naruto stared disbelief at the door, how dare he say such words to him and kick him out of the apartment. Well if Sasuke didn't want him, he'll go and have some fun tonight. With a huff and a swish of his little orange tail he walked away from the door.

The humid breeze went through his fur as he walked on the ledge, Naruto wasn't scared of anything, he was strong and super cute and having a lovely stroll in the middle of the night. Nobody would dare to disturb him, Sasuke would kill them. Naruto stopped at his tracks. Did he just think about Sasuke? That stupid chicken butt. Naruto's ears perked up, he had an idea. He'll just go to Hinata's house, yeah and he'll have lovely cushions to feel.

Naruto was going to leap down the ledge, but he heard an awful noise; an ugly meowing from the alley across from where he was. Curious, actually more of stupidity Naruto decided to check it out. Naruto quickly leaped and poked his head to see quick movements near the garbage cans. He went inside the alley to be greeted by the same ugly meowing. This scared the day lights out of Naruto, he by accident farted really loudly and it was a stinky smell.

Naruto saw glowing eyes in the shadows and slowly the creatures came out. Naruto stared with wide eyes to these cats who were snarling at him. Maybe it was a bad idea farting really loudly in front of them because these weren't normal cats; these were cats on fucking steroids, where the hell was chicken butt Sasuke when you need him?

Naruto growled, that's right he's inside in his apartment in a bed probably sleeping. The street cats were nearing Naruto, but he didn't care, he was furious and he needed to get this anger out of his system.

Naruto decided to fight; he crouched down and lunged to the strays, with his battle cry;

"_Meeeeooooowwww!"_

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke's eyes snapped open due to loud banging on his door. He didn't have a great night sleep; he always replayed the scene when he kicked out Naruto and told him awful things to Naruto. He didn't really mean them but a lot of things happened just in couple days and this really stressed him out.

The knocking wouldn't go away; it just got louder and louder. Sasuke just groaned loudly and got out of the bed, he quickly made it to the door and opened it.

"Kakashi what the hell do you want?" Sasuke sneered and Kakashi smirk got larger.

"Oh I'm just returning something that was yours and it got a little bit dirty," Kakashi explained and removed the cloth. Lying in Kakashi's arms was Naruto sleeping. Sasuke gasped causing Naruto to wake up and look straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke's body trembled. "Naruto!" Sasuke snatched Naruto from Kakashi's arms in a blink of an eye and was clutching him, making Naruto whimper and clawing Sasuke's back, desperately trying to get air.

"Aw well isn't this a touchy moment," Kakashi cooed, and he pointed his index finger to Sasuke. "And guess what? I had sex last night, jealous Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped death hugging Naruto and his eye twitched. Sasuke left Kakashi who was still bragging how hardcore his night was with Iruka. Sasuke walked over to the living room and placed Naruto softly on the couch and grabbed the small blue pillow beside him.

"Oh you should've earned him whimpering, Sasuke. Iruka was begging me to stop, but no I thrusted harder, we did it all night, nonstop, it was heaven, for me. Iruka is in bed with an ice pack on his ass," Kakashi finally stopped with his bragging and looked around to find nobody.

"Sasuke where are y-" Kakashi question couldn't be finished because Sasuke whipped the blue pillow at Kakashi's face.

"I don't care about your sex life!" Sasuke yelled and swiftly closed the door at Kakashi's face.

"I know you do Sasuke I can feel it! Oh thanks for the pillow, I kind of need it, Iruka came all over the couch's pillows and on the bed!" Kakashi said happily outside of Sasuke's door. Sasuke stared at his door with a mortified look on his face.

"_Fuck they had a wild night," _Sasuke thought and right on cue a black stormy cloud came and rained over his head. (A/N this is would be a very funny image!)

"I can feel your jealous vibe Sasuke!" Kakashi laughed and left.

Sasuke just stood there, still staring at his door. Naruto got off the couch and walked where Sasuke was standing. Naruto started to purr and wipe his head on Sasuke's ankles. Sasuke snapped back into reality and looked down smiling at Naruto. He picked Naruto up and made Naruto face him.

"Kakashi may had a wild night with Iruka, but you are back and that makes me happy," Sasuke whispered softly and was about to give a peck on Naruto's head but stopped.

"Whoa, you smell like shit, I guess I have to wash you," Sasuke announced and Naruto had a horrified expression.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Phew finally this chapter is done, totally relived. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little hints of lemon of Iruka and Kakashi. I have good news; I have a story that I'm working on and it's almost done and I will update it really soon. The story is called **Forbidden Love **which is Naruto and Sasuke pairing and many more. It's going to be supernatural and romance, but there will be comedy, every story needs it. So hope you can read that one too, later!

**Replies on Reviews**

B.A Victoria: Thanks for the review and yes I will try to update as soon as possible.

supergal12000: It will get better and better just you wait. And I'm not sure if dogs have something similar to catnip, maybe it's the bone lol

SweetLoveCries: I know, Naruto has to go through tough shit. Thanks, when I wrote that line I couldn't help laughing my ass off and thanks for your support!

xXBloodyxXxBlossomXx: Thanks again lol I'm so honored that I made your dreams come true

pervyprincess: I know, Naruto must be the most adorable neko in the world! And I will try to update quickly.

sasunaru8080: Yup Kakashi is in so much trouble but now he got rewarded.

M.S DARK ANGEL: That's wonderful that you get my image and finally someone gets me lol. It's more of the other way around, you should pity Iruka he suffered in this chapter and yes I will write more!

FirieGurl: Thanks and yeah I read your review and I was like yeah that would be a cool side story.

sadisticxXxbadass: Yup Sasuke does get revenge on Kakashi and don't worry he will do something to Naruto later on.

cerberus309: Yes he is the ultimate uke, oh my god u found out ~shocks~ lol the missing food is foreshadowing and maybe it was too obvious, but I hope you enjoyed it so far!

Mrs Hatake Itachi: Thanks and I will try to update soon.

orange-of-death: Lol yeah it does rhyme how awesome!

librarycat9: Lol yup its sounds very funny.

Sukyuu: Yes Naruto is adorable, very adorable!

librarycat9: Yup you are so right!

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

"I knew it!" Kiba yelled and pointed his index finger to Naruto.

"Knew what? What are you blabbing about?" Sasuke asked angrily, stepping in front of Naruto.

Kiba's eye twitched and all of sudden he ran screaming like a little girl, while Sasuke had his eye brows arched up.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Sasuke thought and turned his attention to Naruto only to find what Kiba was screaming about.

~Bye-Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Thanks for your lovely reviews even though everyone was probably pissed, sorry! I do have a life, even though it's taken over by school, darn it! Anyway, I'm so hooked on this manga that my friends like its called 07-Ghost, amazing! Oh and Sidney Crosby is my new guy obsession, so yeah that's what is going on with my brain: Boys, manga and Naruto! Let Chapter 7 begin.

~Beware this chapter contains Kiba's random feminine screaming over something so little~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Previous Chapter:**

_Sasuke just stood there, still staring at his door. Naruto got off the couch and walked where Sasuke was standing. Naruto started to purr and wipe his head on Sasuke's ankles. Sasuke snapped back into reality and looked down smiling at Naruto. He picked Naruto up and made Naruto face him._

"_Kakashi may had a wild night with Iruka, but you are back and that makes me happy," Sasuke whispered softly and was about to give a pec__k on Naruto's head but stopped._

"_Whoa, you smell like shit, I guess I have to wash you," Sasuke announced and Naruto had a horrified expression._

Chapter 7: Sasuke Beware, Something is here!

When Sasuke said those death words, Naruto went nuts, started to scratch and bite Sasuke's hand, but he didn't care, he was lost in thought.

"_Hehehe he's biting and scratching me," _Sasuke thought evilly, before he knew it the dirty daydream came back:

"_Aaahhh Sasuke!" Naruto screamed both in pain and pleasure, the dog/cat tag clacked loudly against Naruto's sticky skin._

"_Naruto you're so loud, can't you shut your mouth and enjoy it," Sasuke grunted and he thrusted even harder causing Naruto to yell again._

"_You son-of-a-bitch!" Naruto growled and he took a big hard bite onto Sasuke's shoulder and scratched Sasuke's back until he was sure he felt blood from both places (A/N hardcore, very). Sasuke groaned in pain and pleasure._

_~End of kinky daydream~_

Sasuke chuckled evilly. "Oh I knew you had in you, you bad boy." Naruto ears perked up and gave Sasuke an odd expression. And just like that, a river of blood sprouted out of Sasuke's nose and he collapsed onto the kitchen floor, flipping Naruto into the air. Luckily Naruto landed on his feet while Sasuke fell hard and bumped his head on the tile.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and left the twitchy, horny and bloody Sasuke on the ground.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke felt someone poking his face roughly and heard a male chuckling, Sasuke's eyebrows twitched.

"_Who's poking my face? Maybe it's Kakashi raining on my parade, or it's Naruto! Maybe he transformed back!" _Sasuke thought and snapped his eyes open, only to find a grinning Kiba pinching his nose and Akamaru sniffing around the kitchen.

"Kiba what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a muffled voice, and smacked Kiba's hand away from his nose.

"Sakura was begging everyone to come and check on you, and I happened to do the job," Kiba sighed and Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"What did she do, to make you come here?" Sasuke stood up, well wobbled at first then got his balance.

Kiba got up as well, just like Sasuke. "She destroyed my balls." Sasuke hold back a laugh, Naruto went through that ball crusher moment every time, so he wasn't surprised to see her do it again.

"Enough of me, now you: Why is your face covered in blood?" Kiba asked and couldn't help to grin.

"I fell," Sasuke lied, he walked over to the sink and splashed water on his face and scrubbed off all the blood. Kiba kindly handed the cloth from the drawer, Sasuke grabbed it and wiped his face and placed down on the counter.

"I know your lying, you looked at porn and it turned you on," Kiba smirked and Akamaru howled.

Sasuke muttered under his breath. _"How did this moron get partially right?"_

"And now, you are wondering why: How did this moron got it right?" Kiba said and started to pace around Sasuke, who started to sweat, a lot.

"I know this because you have a tent down there," Kiba pointed at Sasuke crotch and Sasuke blushed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled and Kiba laughed and he nudged Sasuke's arm.

"Don't worry bud, we all men experience porn like that," Kiba winked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Correction, he is a moron," _Sasuke thought and realized something is missing.

"Kiba did you see Naruto when you came here?" Sasuke asked and Kiba stared at him.

"Nope, I didn't see the cursed orange ball of fluff anywhere," Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

Right on cue, Naruto came out of Sasuke's room and was walking towards them.

"I knew it!" Kiba yelled and pointed his index finger to Naruto.

"Knew what? What are you blabbing about?" Sasuke asked angrily, stepping in front of Naruto.

Kiba's eye twitched and all of sudden he ran screaming like a little girl, while Sasuke had his eye brows arched up.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Sasuke thought and turned his attention to Naruto only to find what Kiba was screaming about.

"Naruto what the hell!" Sasuke yelled. Little bugs leaping from one part of his body to another part.

"_SHHHIIIIINNNOOO!" _Kiba screeched and reappeared in Sasuke's apartment, but this time he was holding bug spray.

"Akamaru get out of here, you'll get infected by the orange fluff's disease!" Kiba screeched again and was about to pull the trigger of the bug spray and out of nowhere and a hand smacked Kiba's head. Shino appeared at Kiba's side.

"It's not a disease, it's insects called fleas, and you are not killing any of them in front of me," Shino said in a low voice, he snatched the bottle form Kiba's hand s and threw it to Sasuke.

"And how the hell do you to get rid of the fleas without the help of this bug spray?" Sasuke asked and started to shake the bug spray as Kiba was cheering him on to spray the fleas and Shino was giving him the death glare.

"First of all; that spray is used for BUGS not FLEAS! Secondly we should use something organic that won't harm the fleas and the environment," Shino explained, Sasuke looked at both of them and threw the bug spray at Kiba's face, muttering "Idiot."

"Shino, you are such a hippie and a girl!" Kiba said in a girly voice, both Sasuke and Shino to cringe.

"You shouldn't be talking, who just screamed like a little girl and ran out of my apartment?" Sasuke asked expecting Kiba to glare at him and Shino to chuckle.

"Okay, okay whatever. What are we doing standing here for? I'm nervous staying near that **thing** and catching its fleas," Kiba whined both Sasuke and Shino sighed.

"Fine, fine, you are such a girl," Shino said sarcastically and left with Kiba and Akamaru. Sasuke was about to head out as well and turned around to face Naruto who was sitting in the middle of the door way.

"I'll be back, stay here and don't ruin my stuff, again," Sasuke warned and closed the door.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, all walking the busy streets, until Sasuke stopped and everyone looked behind and gave him a questioning look.

"Shino, just which store sells these organic fleas repellent?" Sasuke asked, Shino pondered for a moment and Kiba was checking out his surroundings with Akamaru.

"You see, there isn't any store that sells that," Shino started to say but got interrupted by both Sasuke and Kiba.

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Kiba shouted and Akamaru happily barked along.

"Wait, listen to the rest you idiots," Shino sighed and everyone listened. "Ino's flower shop sells it."

"But I thought it would be in a powdery substance," Sasuke said and Shino nodded his head.

"That's right, but it would be more organic to get the herb and do it ourselves," Shino said happily, both Sasuke and Kiba sighed.

"You are a hippie," Kiba said aloud receiving a smack across the head from Shino, everyone started to resume walking to Ino's flower shop.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

"Welcome, Kiba, Shino...Sasuke?" Ino said in a confused tone. "What brings you here?"

"Well-" Kiba was about to start and he had a lot of enthusiasm, but got interrupted by Sasuke.

"Naruto has fleas and Shino won't allow us to use chemical flea repellent, so we need herbs," Sasuke explained and Kiba huffed.

"Thanks for stealing my thunder," Kiba mumbled.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, I heard what happen to Naruto, Sasuke you are so lucky! I bet Naruto must be adorable," Ino squealed in delight.

"Yeah he's so freaking adorable, but freaking evil," Kiba said and Ino just giggled.

"Yeah, when pigs can fly," Ino giggled even more.

"Oh you fly Ino?" Kiba asked in an innocent tone of voice and Ino's vain on her forehead appeared.

"YOU! You dog breathe!" Ino screeched and punched Kiba, making him fall to the ground. "You are so lucky that I'm not that strong as Sakura."

"Yeah I know, sorry," Kiba mumbled and got up, everyone shook their heads.

"You better, anyway, I'll fetch your herbs," Ino said happily and went to the back of the store.

Sasuke sighed. _"One thing after another, tonight I'm taking a warm bath or shower either one."_ Sasuke thoughts on his plans for tonight were interrupted by Shino's interesting question to Kiba.

"Kiba how did you manage to get inside Sasuke's apartment?" Shino asked, Sasuke uncrossed his arms and stuck them into his pockets.

"Yeah, everything was locked," Sasuke said and Kiba smirked.

"Easy, Sakura has copies of your house keys, and she gave me one to get into your house," Kiba explained, Sasuke had a mortified facial expression. Ino came back with the herbs and heard the conversation.

"Sasuke you didn't know? Just last week Sakura sneaked inside, went to your bedroom and took some interesting photos of you," Ino said and the last part she blushed, everyone looked at each other but more to Sasuke who had his mouth wide open.

"No," Sasuke whispered.

"Yes," Ino whispered. "I have it, Sakura gave me one copy, hold on a sec." Ino left again, leaving them at the front desk.

"Whoa didn't know Sakura was the crazy, she's on a whole new level," Kiba laughed and Shino did a "Shh" motion with his hands.

"When I see her, **so dead**," Sasuke growled and Ino came back with a small photo in her hand.

"Um here you go, I took a peak at it, and I just want to say: Wow," Ino blushed and handed the photo to Sasuke, both Shino and Kiba went closer to Sasuke and saw the photo.

"Sasuke, wow no wonder every girl loves you," Kiba said in awe, Ino nodded and Sasuke blushed.

"It's huge," Shino said aloud for once and everyone blushed.

"Okay enough of the famous 'Uchiha stick' time to get the herbs and bring it to Naruto," Sasuke coughed, he slipped the photo in his back pocket. Shino grabbed the herbs and everyone was about to leave.

"Wait I want to come with you guys," Ino shouted and Sasuke shrugged.

"Fine, hurry up," Sasuke said and Ino jumped for joy.

"Yay I'm going to see Naruto as an adorable kitten," Ino said happily.

"Psh he's evil," Kiba mumbled and got a smack across the head, but this time from Sasuke.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

"Ohh I'm so excited to see Naruto, Sasuke hurry up and open your door!" Ino screamed Kiba and Shino exchanged nervous glances at each other.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Shino asked and noticed Sasuke was shaking.

"My door is unlocked, I locked it before we left," Sasuke said and everyone looked worried.

"Well let's go in and check if Naruto is there," Kiba yelled in a battle cry and Akamaru howled.

Everyone entered the apartment, everything seemed normal, so everyone checked each room. Sasuke checked his bedroom, Ino checked the bathroom, Kiba checked the living room, Akamaru sniffed around the kitchen drawers and Shino checked the closet.

"Sasuke he's not in the bathroom," Ino yelled.

"Not in the closet," Shino mumbled.

"Akamaru and I can't trace his scent at all, but there are fleas all over the place," Kiba screamed again in a girl's voice.

"Kiba stop screaming like a girl," Ino yelled behind Kiba with her hands on her hips.

Shino chuckled. "You should've seen him earlier," Kiba glared.

"Sasuke, is Naruto in your room?" Ino asked both Shino and Kiba stopped their bickering.

"He's not there, Naruto got kidnapped," Sasuke said in a worried tone.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Chapter 7 is done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was kind of long, oh well. Now for you viewers who wanted to know why Kiba was screaming, now you know its flea Hahaha. For the next chapter I hope you all be patient because I'm starting eclass and summer school, yup no life.

**Replies on Reviews**

librarycat9: Yeah I know the preview was evil, I wanted to be evil, and I sprinkled it with evilness. Now you know why Kiba was screaming, fleas are evil.

SweetLoveCries: Yeah how can you punish Kakashi? He would win at the end, so he's unstoppable. I think anyone would want to shove something down his throat due to jealousy, I know many Kakashi fan girls would die to be Iruka's spot. And thanks for loving the story, it enjoys love.

xXMikomiUchihaxX: It's a cute sight to see Sasuke hugging Naruto, but yet so painful because that would be mines (and maybe yours) dream to hug Naruto, lovely bazooka, oh next chapter is going to be great, I swear.

I Houseki And I The Shiz: Yes, Kakashi knows how to work it, he's a sexy mofo. Yeah if I did a sex part with the cats, I think I would get nightmares and cringe every second I type out the story and look at my pet cat, Poochy. Awww no cookies! What kind of cookies were they?

milkchocolatehot64: Oh big time, maybe a year supply of ramen for Naruto that would make Naruto happy. I'll try to do the best I can.

BadButt94: I'll try to hurry up and update the story.

XxObsessivexX: Reading at night is the best time to read this, you'll wake up everyone. Kiba saw fleas, an animal's worst nightmare.

xXBloodyxXxBlossomXx: Thank you for the complement, but it's true, it's hard to find a funny story like this. He saw fleas, and yeah this chapter has a cliff-hanger as well, good luck staying on the bridge. This story is like soda pop, it's enjoying and gets you hyper!

xenawp532: Thanks for loving this story! I know, everyone saw the preview and got all hyped up and wanting to see this chapter, funny.

SengetsuPwnzU: Yeah same here, Naruto would be suppressed by those huge boobs and Sasuke would've murdered Naruto.

sparksfire-51: Sorry, sorry, I'll try to update soon and quick.

Evil E. Evil: Yup I'll try to update soon.

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

"SHIZUNE! Get the camera!" Tsunade yelled and pounded her fist on the desk.

"Why, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked and paused to see the crazy commotion in Tsunade's office.

"This is the first and last time we're ever going to see Iruka beating Sasuke into a pulp," Tsunade laughed and continued cheering on for Iruka.

Shizune sighed. "Fine."

~Bye-Bye~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone thanks for being patient for this chapter. It took me a long time to drag myself to go on my laptop; I have so many distractions lately. Like discovering Naruto (the manga) gotten banned from two manga websites, so I whined and asked "Why does God hate us Naruto fans so much?" And finally I found a website and got happy, very happy. So let's start this chapter!

Warning: This chapter is going to be funny thanks to Kiba.

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Kiba stop screaming like a girl," Ino yelled behind Kiba with her hands on her hips._

_Shino chuckled. "You should've seen him earlier," Kiba glared._

"_Sasuke, is Naruto in your room?" Ino asked both Shino and Kiba stopped their bickering._

"_He's not there, Naruto got kidnapped," Sasuke said in a worried tone._

Chapter 8: Mission-Find the Cat Burglar Part 1

"Sasuke how can you be so sure Naruto got kidnapped?" Ino asked curiously, all of them sat in Sasuke's living room; well Kiba was out in the balcony refusing to come in and sit down on the "invested couch."

"Ino the correct use of the word 'kidnapped' should be 'catnapped.' You see what I did you guys? I combined the word cat and kidnapped, but instead I took out the 'kid'!" Kiba said happily as everyone stared at him disbelief.

"Kiba the genius," Shino said sarcastically. "Sasuke I agree with Ino, how do you know?"

Sasuke took out the folded paper from his back pocket, unfold it and read it to them.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sorry to disturb your bliss moment with Naruto, he's very adorable-_

"Bunch of lies!" Kiba yelled finally got on Ino's nerves she walked over to the slide door and closed it, locking it and then closing the curtains on him.

"Go continue reading." Sasuke cleared his throat and resumed.

_-cat, you don't deserve to have him and look after him. I was so angry that you got to take care of him, so I spied on you guys for the past few days-_

"CREEPER!" Kiba yelled his lungs out; Shino motioned Sasuke to continue on.

"_And I was disgusted what happen in there, first the cat nip, constant nosebleeds and not to mention showing off your famous 'Uchiha Stick.' But then my time came when poor Naruto got fleas and you left with Shino and Kiba to get flea repellent, so I got Naruto, sucks to be you because you'll never find Naruto and me._

_Sincerely the Cat Burglar._

"This guy is so creepy," Ino said and shivered, Shino nodded his head in an agreement.

"Yeah that's why-" Before Sasuke could finish, his door swung so fast it made a loud _thump_ on the wall. Kiba stood at the entrance leaning on the door way wearing a Sherlock coat and hat replica and in his mouth was a pipe full of bubbles?

"That is why we need to catch this cat burglar and save Naruto before Sasuke gets in trouble and Naruto gets molested," Kiba explained he coolly walked in the living room blowing his bubble pipe which made blue bubbles come out.

Everyone stared at Kiba for a while until Shino broke the silence. "What's up with the get-up? And where did you get it?"

"Well my good man, this smells like a kidnapping and we need an amazing detective for the job and luckily I'm here!" Kiba said happily and again everyone stared.

"You didn't answer the second question; 'where did you get the get-up?' Shino repeated his question in an impatient tone.

"Okay before Naruto got turned into a cat-so a couple of days ago-we were watching a detective show marathon in black and white and I thought 'how cool it was to be a detective and solve crimes like that guy in the movie?' Kiba gushed blowing the bubbles from his pipe. "And he wears this kind of clothes and narrates what goes around him."

"What do you mean; he narrates what goes around him?"

"And that's what Ino said," Kiba narrated. (A/N Kiba is stealing my job!)

"Kiba we have to be serious, stop goofing around."

"Shino said in a serious tone to Kiba," Kiba said, now everyone was losing their patience.

"Kiba you are an idiot!"

"Sasuke complemented Kiba, saying 'Kiba you are an amazing detective!' Kiba said, before he could blink Sasuke quickly gave Kiba a sucker punch causing Kiba's head to hit the wall and his body slumped onto the ground.

"Are you going to continue narrating and being an idiot?" Sasuke asked and cracked his knuckles.

"I will stop Sasuke," Kiba mumbled as Sasuke had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Kiba leaped onto his feet. "But I get to wear this costume and we're all going to be in this case, right?"

Sasuke looked at Ino and Shino who both shrugged. "Yeah Kiba as long as you can help out." Kiba jumped up and down happily, Sasuke went back to his seat and looked at the letter again.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kiba asked and sat next to Ino.

"Kiba there are fleas in here, aren't you going to scream and being all dramatic?" Ino giggled which made Kiba beamed at them all.

"You didn't Kiba," Shino sneered and Kiba smiled wider.

"Yup I used the bug repellent!" Shino sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

"The only thing we can do is; we have to report this to the hokage," Sasuke mumbled and clenched his fist. _"Oh God I have a very bad feeling about this."_

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

"Lady Tsunade, we have to discuss something," Ino announced herself and opened the door to Tsunade's office. Sasuke, Kiba (in his costume) and Shino trailed behind her, only to be face-to-face with Kakashi and Iruka.

"_Oh crap," _Sasuke thought and tried to keep a calm face expression. Kakashi smiled behind his mask to everyone, but especially to Sasuke and Iruka stared hard at Sasuke.

"What's the problem?" Tsunade asked curiously, she wouldn't imagine seeing everyone is her office.

"Can we talk in private?" Sasuke asked coolly, causing Kakashi to smile more and Iruka glaring at him.

"Why Sasuke? Is it about Naruto?" Kakashi innocently asked, making Iruka whipped his attention to him then back to Kakashi. Tsunade who was behind her desk; crossed her two fingers and started to pray: _"Fight, fight, hurry up and fight." _

Ino looked like a deer in front of a car's headlights, Shino looked motionless, Sasuke glared at Kakashi and Kiba all of sudden pointed his index finger at Kakashi.

"So you're the cat burglar who stole Naruto!" Kiba yelled causing Shino to shake his head, Ino yelped, Sasuke-for the first time ever feared for his life, Kakashi was also afraid to look beside him and Tsunade was having the time of her life.

"_Ohhh _someone's in trouble," Tsunade chanted happily. Nobody dared to move-but in a flash- Iruka launched himself onto Sasuke and started to choke him, causing both to fall onto the floor.

"You fucking prick! I knew to never let you have Naruto, you're a fucking sadist; you planned Naruto to get kidnapped because you're a worthless Uchiha!" Iruka ranted causing Sasuke to try to breathe some air, but only grunted.

"Iruka; I'm very disappointed and jealous. You won't be all rough and tough with me in bed but you're doing it with Sasuke. You made me sad," Kakashi whined like a little child and turned his back to everyone and puffed his cheeks out.

"Kakashi help Sasuke out, I think he's really going to pass out," Ino cried and got no response from Kakashi.

"Kiba you're an idiot; why on earth would you say that out loud?" Shino asked Kiba who was looking lost.

"I swear, I thought Kakashi was the cat-napper or had something to do with it," Kiba whined loudly. "Man, I thought I was right."

Shino stared hard at Kiba. "Again with the lame created words, Kiba?"

"Yup!" Kiba said happily both resumed back looking at the fighting.

"SHIZUNE! Get the camera!" Tsunade yelled and pounded her fist on the desk.

"Why, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked and paused to see the crazy commotion in Tsunade's office.

"This is the first and last time we're ever going to see Iruka beating Sasuke into a pulp," Tsunade laughed and continued cheering on for Iruka.

Shizune sighed. "Fine."

Suddenly the door opened and Shikamaru walked in looking dead tired and stopped at his tracks, looking at everyone yelling at each other.

"Hey you guys; stop this crap-I was taking a nap and I was having an amazing dream," Shikamaru yawned; only Shino and Kiba were listening to him.

"Oh yeah? What was this amazing dream?" Kiba asked and Shikamaru smiled. "I was taking an amazing nap."

"Huh?" Kiba managed to say while Shino smacked his face with his hand and muttered: "Kiba is an idiot; he won't get the lame joke."

Shikamaru laughed. "Okay, okay, I just wanted to screw up Kiba's brain."

"Shika stop screwing around and help Sasuke out; I think he's going to pass out any minute now!" Ino cried and pointed to Sasuke whose face was turning blue and Iruka still on top of him swearing his head off.

"Ugh this is so troublesome," Shikamaru groaned as he walked over to the red button on the wall that said "Emergency only" and pressed it. Right on cue the sprinklers went off.

Kiba started to scream like a little girl and ran in circles. Shino just stared at Kiba and couldn't help to snicker at his ridiculous antics.

Ino whipped her wet bangs out of her face. "Shika what was the point of turning on the sprinklers?"

"Easy." Shikamaru smiled and pointed to Iruka who was still trying to kill the blue face Sasuke. "Just wait and look."

Everyone stared at them; Kakashi who was at the corner and had his back faced everyone was now gawking at Iruka. Iruka was all soaking wet, pissed and was "on top" on someone else, which made Kakashi have something going on down there.

"Iruka! You're making me all hot and bothered!" Kakashi yelled and lunged toward Iruka, knocking him off of Sasuke who finally could start breathing but ended up choking. Kakashi was on top of Iruka trying to strip of his clothes.

"Kakashi, get off of me now!" Iruka muffled and pushing Kakashi's face out of the way. "Ahhh screw it!" Iruka gave up and started to making-out with Kakashi in the middle of Tsunade's office while everyone watched.

Ino rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hip. "That was just pure luck, Shika."

Shikamaru smiled at the pissed off woman and the two dumbfounded guys staring at the making out couple. "Keep telling yourself that."

Tsunade pointed at Iruka and Kakashi making out. "Shizune do you see what I'm seeing; hot guys are making out in the office! And did you know? It can rain inside." Tsunade giggled and face platted onto her desk.

"Oh boy," Shizune sighed.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Tsunade took a deep breath from the fresh air from the rooftop. She turned around and faced her leaf ninjas, from left to right: Kakashi smirking at Iruka and trying to grab his ass, Iruka kept on blushing and trying to attack Sasuke. Beside the fuming Iruka, Kiba stood there looking lost, then Shino who was talking to the insects. Sasuke who was blue earlier was pure white and trying to avoid Iruka's glares. Ino and Shikamaru were in a heated argument about "women being scary monsters."

Shizune cleared her throat trying to get Tsunade come back to reality. Tsunade glared at Shizune who motioned her to say something.

"Thanks to Shikamaru's brilliant idea and trying to flood my office," Tsunade started to say and Ino smirked at Shikamaru.

"I told you Shika," Ino whispered and received a smack on her forehead by Shikamaru.

"As I was saying," Tsunade continued ignoring Ino punching Shikamaru. "I have a mission for you four; Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Ino." All of the four walked out of the line and became serious.

"Your mission is to find Naruto and make sure he isn't hurt or anything. I'll give you guys until sundown and bring him back here. And if you still didn't find him; well I'll give Iruka the opportunity to kill you guys." Tsunade smiled at the end noticing everyone's face reaction went grim and heard Iruka cracking his knuckles.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the four said in unison and Tsunade's smile got wider. "Great, you all are dismissed!" All four disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shikamaru when they find Naruto and bring him here-you and the lab will take a good look at him," Tsunade informed Shikamaru and nodded.

"We all will do our best." Shikamaru yawned. _"Good luck you guys."_

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Ta-dah and it is done! Finally, I bet you all want to kill me now-I know I would too. But I have a good excuse; I came up with more stories which obviously you will all love. I'll start it once I'm finished with Neko Naruto and when I'm hallway done with Forbidden Love. I hope you've enjoyed this very idiotic chapter and look forward for the discovery of Naruto in the next chapter!

**Replies on Review:**

passionateinterest: Oh believe me, this and the rest of the chapter will be funny, that picture was the start-hope you're ready for a good laugh.

librarycat9: Yes fleas are evil; my precious cat suffered a couple of times. And you are a smart cookie; actually I forgot that Shino can talk to fleas. I'm such a disgrace to Naruto, plus it would be too easy for them and Naruto's catnapper wouldn't get the chance to "catnap" him. And good theory; we have to wait and see if Sakura did it and sold him to Hinata.

I Houskei And I The Shiz: I enjoy your long ass review, makes me feel like an awesome person. So how was band camp? I bet it was better than my summer school hell-no seriously how do you get a cold in the summer? Anyways, why did you have to mention cat sex, bad imagery ewww! And Sasuke was knocked out (sleeping) obviously he couldn't hear Sakura come in and take a picture of "it." And wow, I never knew Shikamaru was your slave congrats!

KanaPetrsr323: Oh believe me you know who it is-in my opinion I think it's not a shocker. Don't worry I'll continue to update the rest of the story, don't worry about Naruto; he's alright...I think hehehe.

Mrs Hatake Itachi: Yes I will and I'll try to update as fast as I can.

TheLittieRedWolf: Yes my fellow Sakura and Hinata hater (God I hate those two with a passion). I don't hate Sai it's just that easy he's an easy target to pick on hehehe. And don't worry I do enjoy your rambling.

kage kitsune no yami: Thanks for loving my preview and I hope you still continue reading and loving the rest of the chapters.

milkchocolatehot64: I'm not cruel…Life's cruel like the saying; "Life is unfair" hehe, I'll try to update soon.

Hidden-Tresure: Ohhh that's such a good idea-it sucks for me because I already planned out the storyline, but thanks a lot for the brilliant idea!

SengestuPwnzU: You have to wait and see; uh I mean read to find out; where Naruto is, hehehe its Sasuke's nature to be dirty (well in my story).

bluewolfeyes: Oh believe me it will get very interesting and funny, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter.

Reality Illusionary: I had a moment of thought of killing you, then crying a river and getting a box of chocolates (the good kind). But then I enjoyed your comment, so thanks for giving me more dirty images of Sakura doing "that" hahaha when I was thinking the Sakura's part, I could only see stick figures doing that…yeah I'm so weird. And to answer the "How big is Sasuke's oh-la-la" the average man's is 6 inches-so Sasuke's is around 7 and half to an 8 inch.

Celestialfae: Oh my gosh, really? Oh is my story just like the doujin? And do still remember the name of it? Now I'm curious to read it now.

Harushina Neko: I'm so happy that you liked the naked billboard moment; it just came to me out of the blue. And yes I will make another chapter and I hope you enjoy it and the rest of the future chapters.

Nanami Loves Sasunaru: Ohhh thanks for thinking that the story is amazing and I hope that excitement won't go down but rather go up!

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

Ino put her hands on her waist and glared at Sakura who was across from her. "Kiba I think you should put the flashlight away. Our darling Sakura here will think it's her precious dildo and masturbate in the streets."

"Ew, that's a revolting imagery," Sasuke groaned and put his hand on his face. Shino had a blank look and Kiba was staring at Sakura in disgust. "Please don't do that Sakura-I think we will all die."

"I hate you all," Sakura sneered and Ino laughed. "Like we ever liked you!"

~Bye-Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

I'm very sorry for not updating the chapter in a long time. But, I will repay the long wait, with a long ass chapter! And filled with humour! I won't be doing the replies to reviews I lost track of them. Plus I'm getting in the mood on writing hot steamy oneshots, so yummy, yummy for the future! So enough of me, let's go along with the chapter.

Warning: There will be A LOT of Sakura bashing and Hinata too...Yay!

**From the Previous Chapter:**

"_Your mission is to find Naruto and make sure he isn't hurt or anything. I'll give you guys until sundown and bring him back here. And if you still didn't find him; well I'll give Iruka the opportunity to kill you guys." Tsunade smiled at the end noticing everyone's face reaction went grim and heard Iruka cracking his knuckles._

"_Do you understand?"_

"_Yes ma'am," the four said in unison and Tsunade's smile got wider. "Great, you all are dismissed!" All four disappeared in a puff of smoke._

"_Shikamaru when they find Naruto and bring him here-you and the lab will take a good look at him," Tsunade informed Shikamaru and nodded._

"_We all will do our best." Shikamaru yawned. "Good luck you guys."_

Chapter 9: Discovered ? The Cat-Burglar

Sasuke, Ino, Shino and Kiba walked down the busy streets of Konoha Village. All were looking at Sasuke who was staring into space. Until Shino coughed to get his attention. Sasuke snapped back to reality and stared at them.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we will find Naruto." Ino smiled sweetly. Shino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Sasuke. We have until sundown!" Kiba barked as he put his arm around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smirked.

"So then what should we do?"

Everyone was silent. Kiba laughed. "Easy we're going to interrogate the prime suspects, duh!"

"You know the word 'interrogate?'" Shino asked in an amused tone. Kiba let his arm down and flipped the bird.

Sasuke was lost in thought. _"Who would be the suspects..." _Sasuke felt a sudden disgusting feeling run through his body. Then he felt arms wrapped around his waist.

"Well if it isn't forehead girl," Ino sneered, she put her hands on her hip.

Sakura let go of Sasuke who looked at her in sheer horror.

"I want to know why you're hanging around with Sasuke, Ino-pig!" Sakura walked over to Ino. Face to face, both glaring holes onto each other.

"If you really want to know Sakura, I'm on a mission with Sasuke," Ino giggled evilly. Sakura jaw dropped.

"WHAT!"

"We're trying to find Naruto. Someone kidnapped him while he was under my care." Sasuke coolly walked between the two fuming rivals.

"Sasuke you meant to say catnapped!" Kiba chirped. Shino sighed and mumbled "Not this again."

Sasuke walked over to Kiba and flashed him the sharingan. "No more use of the word catnapped, got it?" Kiba slowly nodded his head.

"Sakura do you know anything about this?" Shino calmly asked Sakura who resumed glaring at Ino.

"No this is the first time I heard about Naruto's missing. Plus I just came back from a mission. If you were wondering." Sakura defended herself. Kiba went beside Sakura and randomly got a flashlight. Turned it on and pointed straight to Sakura's face.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked. Sakura huffed. "Yes, Lady Tsunade assigned the mission to me."

"Kiba where did you get the flashlight?" Sasuke asked and had a thought. "You know what, don't answer that."

Ino put her hands on her waist and glared at Sakura who was across from her. "Kiba I think you should put the flashlight away. Our darling Sakura here will think it's her precious dildo and masturbate in the streets."

"Ew, that's a revolting imagery," Sasuke groaned and put his hand on his face. Shino had a blank look and Kiba was staring at Sakura in disgust. "Please don't do that Sakura-I think we will all die."

"I hate you all," Sakura sneered and Ino laughed. "Like we ever liked you!"

Sakura's eyes started to water, but Sasuke stopped her. "Don't you dare! I have to find Naruto, not comforting you." With that he left Sakura and the rest followed. Well Ino stuck out her tongue then she followed the others. Sakura burst into tears and ran home.

Everyone caught up to Sasuke who was thinking hard. _"That crosses Sakura off the suspects. Then who else is there?" _

Shino reading Sasuke's thoughts. "We should talk with Hinata." Eeveryone stopped and stared at each other.

"What's Hinata got to do with Naruto?" Kiba asked stupidly while Akamaru whined and shaked his head to his master.

"Really Kiba?" Ino rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows Hinata has a huge crush on Naruto for a while!"

"_I didn't know that." _Sasuke thought and tsked Kiba for not knowing something so obvious. Ino looked at Sasuke.

"You didn't know either, so don't talk." Ino scolded everyone mentally had the same thought:

"_How can Shikamaru and Choji handle her?"_

"Well you guys are on her team, where should she be in the afternoon?" Sasuke asked both Kiba and Shino.

"She's probably with Neji at the Hyuga manor," Shino answered and Kiba gawked at him.

"How did you know that?" Shino gave him a blank look.

"Because I pay attention, instead of digging random holes, so then Naruto would eventually fall into them."

Sasuke's forehead vain became visible. "What the hell did you do to m-I mean Naruto!" Sasuke coughed at the last part covering up the slip he clumsily made.

"That's what they do to kill time," Shino began. "Being idiots." Kiba was about to argue back at Shino, but Ino interrupted him.

"Let's go everyone!" Ino thrust her fist upwards to the sky. "To the Hyuga manor! Let's go Akamaru!" Akamaru barked happily and followed Ino and Sasuke, while Shino and Kiba glared at each other. Well only Kiba was the one who was glaring.

"Hey! That's my line, Ino!"

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Lavender eyes meet with onyx eyes. Neji and Sasuke faced each other; while Shino, Ino and Kiba stood behind Sasuke who were all standing in front of the Hyuga manor. Beside Neji stood Hinata nervously looking at everyone.

"Uchiha." Neji growled.

"Hyuga." Sasuke growled back as well.

"Hello Shino." Hinata greeted, Shino nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Hi Hinata!" Ino greeted happily and Hinata stared at her.

"Hi Ino."

"Shino." Neji greeted and again Shino nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Sasuke." Hinata greeted with a bitter tone in her voice that Sasuke noticed.

"_Fucking bitch." _"Hinata." Sasuke smirked.

"Hello Ino," Neji greeted politely. Ino blushed and shuffled her feet.

"Hi Neji." She giggled then it was an awkward silence, until…

"KIBA AND AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled loudly punched the air happily while everyone looked at him, afraid why he did that. But someone had to ask.

"Why, dumbass? Why?" Neji asked.

"Well everyone was saying each other's name so I thought I should join in too!" Kiba whined along with Akamaru. "Oh and same with him."

"When you say it like that," Shino began to talk. "It sounds like we were having some fucked up orgy and you wanted to be in it. Never knew you roll like that."

Everyone was speechless after Shino's little speech. Then Shino realized what he said. "Oh God I must be hanging out with him too much."

"Ya think?" Ino snorted.

"_This is getting nowhere, we need to find Naruto!" _Sasuke mentally snapped. "Okay, enough of this crap!"

"Yes, I am actually going to agree with you, Uchiha." Neji sighed. "So what do you guys want?"

Sasuke tried to go compose himself, trying not struggle Hinata, because he doesn't like her or Sakura. "Naruto is missing and we just wanted to ask you-"

"Hinata I know you're not the catnapper!" Kiba dramatically cried, but then got a bitch slap from Ino. A kick at the gut from Shino and a high jump kick from Sasuke that led Kiba smashing into a wall.

"What the hell did I say earlier about doing cat jokes, stop it!" Sasuke yelled and turned his attention back to the two Hyuga who just watched the fight scene.

"O..o…kay," Kiba groaned in pain under the pile of rocks.

"Wait, Naruto got kidnap? When? How?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Maybe you should tell us," Sasuke got defensive; he hated how she said his name or show any concerns for him.

"I was training with Neji the whole morning. And then we had our scheduled green tea meeting with the family." Hinata explained softly.

"_Damn, she didn't take Naruto." _Sasuke looked up to the sky and noticed the blue sky turning into a yellow-orange sky, indicating the sun was going down. _"Shit we don't have enough time!" _Sasuke panicked and Neji noticed his face reaction.

"Uchiha calm down," Neji sighed and everyone turned their attention to Sasuke.

"Yeah Sasuke we'll try to find Naruto faster," Ino placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked at Kiba. "And we will stop with the stupidity and get serious, right Kiba?" Kiba nodded his head, his face swollen and filled with purple bruises.

"Well we know it wasn't me, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Neji who kidnapped Naruto," Shino calmly explained the scenario.

"Rock Lee dragged Tenten to go to Gai Sensei's special training," Neji sighed. "Poor Tenten. Thank God I had to train Hinata. But back to the topic, they didn't do it."

"Oh my God! Choji might've mistaken Naruto as food and ate him!" Kiba freaked out and received a slap behind the head from Shino.

"Choji is off with his dad on a mission," Ino explained.

"Well that's everyone," Hinata sighed and everyone looked down.

Then it dawned on Sasuke. _"Shit! I should've seen the signs!" _He mentally yelled.

"I know who it is," he whispered and everyone looked at him.

"What did you say?" Neji asked Sasuke, Shino and Kiba cam closer to Sasuke. Ino was looking at him with concern.

"I know who catnapped Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at everyone and sprinted off the Hyuga manor leaving everyone stunned.

"Ha! He said catnapped!" Kiba roared in laughter.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke ran through the streets of Konoha, pushing any villager in his way and only one thought going through his head.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm going to fucking kill him!"_

Behind him Kiba was riding on Akamaru, trying to catch up with him. While Ino and Shino were running through the streets and apologizing to whoever Sasuke pushed down.

Sasuke saw the apartment he was running for; he ran into the apartment and started to run up the stairs, until he reached the floor. He ran over to the door, not bothering to knock or check if it's locked or not. Sasuke kicked the door hard, sending the bolts to fly all over the place and the door to fly across the room.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke choked. He entered the room and looked at over the walls. It was filled with Naruto portraits; Naruto eating ramen, sleeping, training, Naruto in his sexy no jutsu form and him in the bath.

"_I want that one," _Sasuke thought and chuckled.

"Meow." Sasuke snapped back into reality and saw Naruto sitting on a red cushion.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran to Naruto, picked him and started to cuddle him lovingly. Naruto in returned purred in affection.

"You're okay. The fucker didn't do anything to you!" Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto who swished his tail in delight. But then Sasuke's smile was wiped out of his face in an instant when he saw Naruto's collar.

"Sasuke what are you doing with my pet and in my house?" The voice asked behind Sasuke.

Sasuke ripped the collar from Naruto's neck and faced the person and flashed his sharingan. He held the collar in a death grip.

"Sai's pet? I don't fucking think so!"

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

And this chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise-no solemnly swear I'll update as soon as possible.

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

"You like what you see?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto who was sitting on the toilet looking at Sasuke's famous "Uchiha stick"

"Meow."

"Ha you wished you were big as me," Sasuke smirked wider, he lifted his arms out of the water and poked Naruto on his pink small nose.

"Nah, you want me to fuck you hard up the ass!"

Bye-bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Ta-dah! The tenth chapter! Again many thanks for the lovely reviews, putting me as your favorite author or author alert. And for putting this story as an alert or a favorite! Now let us begin, my darlings!

Disclaimer: Really? I've been saying this for the last nine chapters…

**Special Announcement:** For my awesome readers; there will be an extra small side story-which is a smut between Sasuke and Naruto. (Don't worry Naruto isn't in the cat form). Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Sai the Cat Burglar!

"Yes my pet," Sai stepped in his flat glaring at the crouching Sasuke who was trying to shield Naruto from his kidnapper.

"If I recall, I found Naruto in the streets, at night and unsupervised." Sasuke looked away knowing Sai was right. What he did the previous night was unacceptable. Naruto lifted his small orange paw and placed it on Sasuke's ear demanding him to face him. So he did.

"Meow!" Naruto meowed happily and nuzzled Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was stunned for a few seconds, looking at Naruto with wide eyes; he would never show this affection to him when he was in his human form. Sasuke hugged Naruto, whispering "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

"Uchiha, get your disgusting hands away from Naruto!" Sai yelled and took a step forward. "I don't want him to be covered in your germs!"

Sasuke snapped back to reality. _"That's right; I'm in Sai's home. I should teach that bastard a lesson." _Then Sasuke had a great idea. He quickly stood up shielded Naruto's eyes and faced Sai, flashing him the Sharingan. Before Sai could react, Sasuke yelled "Tsukuyomi!" Sai's body went stiff and then his body fell to the ground, making a small _thud_.

"There problem solved," Sasuke smirked at Naruto who shook his hand away to find Sai lying on the floor, motionless. Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke and gaped at him.

"Don't worry," Sasuke sighed. "He's not dead…but he's wishing he was. I'm making him see something he doesn't want to see." Naruto's ears perked up and faced the door. At the moment the trio; Ino, Shino and Kiba were standing at the door way out of breath.

"Look! Naruto is alright!" Ino squealed happily she jumped over Sai's lifeless body and snatched Naruto out of Sasuke's grasp and started to hug the life out of him. "Omigosh! He's so adorable! Look how soft his fur is!" Sasuke glared at the crazed girl beside him, she just took Naruto out of his hands and she's cooing him!

"Geez Sasuke you almost killed Sai!" Kiba nudged Sai's unmoving head. Sasuke refocused his attention to the others.

"He did make a commotion, so this is punishment." Sasuke explained and walked over to Sai's body and started to take his frustration out on him by kicking Sai all over the place; especially at his groin.

Kiba and Shino just stared. "He's fucking nuts!" Kiba whispered harshly to Shino's ear.

"That's what happens when you piss of an Uchiha. He'll make sure you'll never have pleasure down there." Shino and Kiba cringed at the sight of Sasuke kicking Sai's groin for the fifth time.

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled. "We have to report to Tsunade, so enough of your nut crushing attacks on Sai!" She grabbed Sasuke's arm dragging him away from the bloody Sai. She also handed Naruto to him. "Here's Naruto so then you can calm down!" And he did.

"Man when Sai wakes up from his nightmare, he's going to feel more pain." Kiba carefully picked up Sai's upper body and dragged him to the couch that was at the corner.

"Kiba what are we going to do with the door?" Now both we're looking at the door that was on the ground.

"That fucking Sasuke!"

_~Meow, Meow, Meow~_

"I see Naruto is still intact." Tsunade smiled at the hissing Naruto who was in Sasuke's arms.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune sighed and glared at her who was trying to throw pencils at the hissing Naruto. "Be nice to Naruto. And Sasuke don't you dare attack Lady Tsunade!"

Ino was trying to hold back both Sasuke and Naruto from attacking the woman sitting behind the desk and taunting them to fight her.

"Well looks like the entire circus has come back." Shikamaru yawned and entered the room.

"Shika!" Ino yelled happily, forgetting about Sasuke, she let his arm go which made him smash his face to the ground. Naruto flew up in the air, but was caught by the swarm of Shino's bugs.

"I see you guys are still a bunch of nutcases." Shikamaru yawned but then he got smack by Ino.

"Shino, Kiba and Ino, you all are excused. Have a deserved rest." Tsunade announced.

"I should get some rest! I suffered with Naruto's fleas, suffered being hit and I had to fix Sai's door!" Kiba grumbled out of the room.

Shino sighed and handed Naruto back to Sasuke who was kneeling on the floor, rubbing his sore face. He and his bugs left without saying anything.

Ino bend down to pet Naruto for the last time. "Bye everyone!" And she left.

"Shikamaru I want you to bring Sasuke and Naruto to the hospital so then you can run tests on Naruto." She said and turned around facing the window. From the office all the street lights were on and half of the stores were opening for the night.

Sasuke panicked. "Will Sakura be there?" Everyone laughed at the fuming Sasuke, even Naruto looked amused.

"Don't worry Sasuke, she has the day off." Shizune explained to Sasuke, he sighed in relief. He got up, scratching Naruto's chin in affection and was about to leave the office with Shikamaru. But Tsunade had to get the last word.

"By the way Sasuke, recently I've seen your beloved little Uchiha," Tsunade snickered alongside Shizune trying to muffle the giggles. Shikamaru looked at the opposite direction from Sasuke with a knowing smirk; Naruto looked up to Sasuke who was turning red like a ripped tomato.

"Well I wouldn't call it 'small' more like hung!" Shizune couldn't hold it no more and laughed, she dropped the papers she was holding and trying not fall over. Tsunade was also laughing and heck even Shikamaru.

"Does everyone in this freaking village have seen my dick?" Sasuke spat while everyone was trying to compose themselves, eventually failed.

"_I'm going to kill that fucking bitch!"_

_~Meow, Meow, Meow~_

Sasuke stared at the blank white wall that was across from him. How he despises the hospital, too many bad memories happened here. He was here when his clan was murdered, woken up from his brother's Tsukuyomi which he may add was not as bad as Sai's. He smirked at the thought.

"_Bloody asshole deserved it."_ He looked at the far left of the wall trying to make of the numbers. _11:43pm_ No wonder he was exhausted, but he would make sure nobody saw this. Then he turned his attention to the door underneath the digital wall clock. Shikamaru and a bunch of nerds were doing some small tests; taking a small sample of Naruto's blood and fur.

Sasuke's eyelids were slowly going down and so was his head. Dropping slowly, half an hour passed and he was seriously losing his patience. All he wanted to do is to get out of the hellish hospital with Naruto in his arms, go to his house take a relaxing bath and then go to bed with Naruto.

"_In bed with Naruto…" _Sasuke smiled in a creepy way, his head was about to go down and drool was forming from the side of his mouth.

Shikamaru snapped his fingers demanding Sasuke to come back to reality. Sasuke stared at Shikamaru in a daze and then down to the orange tiny fur ball who was staring at him with those bright sky blue eyes.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, he really needed some sleep. He stood up and walked over to Shikamaru, Naruto happily jumped into his arms. He looked at Shikamaru with a startled look, Shikamaru shrugged.

"We'll find the cure to turn Naruto back to himself. And he doesn't have any fleas," Shikamaru explained. "It'll be a drag though, I was enjoying the quietness." Sasuke glared at him and so did Naruto. He shooed both of them away saying to Sasuke; "You look like a perverted zombie, go away."

_~Meow, Meow, Meow~_

Sasuke made sure his doors were locked; the front and the balcony slide doors. Then he went to every window which was only a few; one in the washroom and one in the bedroom. While Sasuke was being paranoid about crazy people coming inside, Naruto was rolling around on the black leather sofa.

Sasuke stared at the squirmy Naruto; he didn't want to disturb his so called fun on the sofa. "Naruto I'm going to take a bath." He told Naruto and left the living room. Sasuke walked to the bathroom, he turned on the bath dials; and then he started to strip off his clothes.

Sasuke shivered from the cool breeze. He threw the used clothes in the laundry bin that was in the hallway. Turned off the water and stepped in and relaxed. Sasuke finally felt at ease; his eyelids slowly closed enjoying the warm water surrounding him.

"Meow!" Naruto poked his head through the door and entered the room. Then he stood on his hind legs and peered in the bath, looking at the relaxing Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke opened his left eye looking at Naruto who was tilting his sideways. Sasuke smirked at the adorable antics.

"What's the matter? Missed me?" Sasuke cooed. Naruto ears perked up and then he looked away from Sasuke. He then went on all fours and climbed on top of the toilet, avoiding the small puddles.

Sasuke chuckled and decided it was time to get out of the tub. He unplugged the tub seal and stood up, proudly. Hell he knew he had a well toned body and wasn't afraid to show it off-well now that everyone saw his "Uchiha stick." He turned his attention to Naruto and he was staring intently at the "Uchiha stick." Sasuke smirked and kneeled down in the tub, he could feel the water slowly going down the drain.

"You like what you see?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto who was sitting on the toilet looking at Sasuke's famous "Uchiha stick"

"Meow."

"Ha you wished you were big as me," Sasuke smirked wider; he lifted his arms out of the water and poked Naruto on his pink small nose.

"Nah, you want me to fuck you hard up the ass!"

Naruto's eyes grew big and then he quickly narrowed his eyes and then he turned his body, his back facing Sasuke.

"_Okay, maybe I should stop the teasing," _Sasuke thought as he got up and dried himself. _"For now." _He wrapped his black towel around his waist, stepped out of the tub, picked Naruto up; still avoiding eye contact and left the room.

Naruto was desperately trying to get away from Sasuke, and he didn't know why. Well he did; he thought it was all the teasing. So when they entered Sasuke's bedroom and he placed Naruto down in his bed. Naruto tried to escape, but Sasuke held him down.

Sasuke made sure he and Naruto were at eye level. "Naruto I'm sorry that I teased you, I promise not to tease you that much." Secretly Sasuke had one of his hands behind his back with his fingers crossed. With the hand he was holding Naruto, he let go praying Naruto wouldn't go under the fridge. Naruto stayed on the spot but still avoiding looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and walked over his dresser to get his boxers; he always slept in his boxers. While he dropped his towel on the floor, he felt a heated stare. So he turned to Naruto who was only interested in the covers; rolling around like he did on the sofa.

"_I think I'm imagining things." _He ran his hand through his hair, shrugged and finally put on his boxers. He was too lazy to put away the dirty towel in the laundry bin, so he walked over his bed and made sure Naruto stopped playing. Naruto decided to go on the pillow next to Sasuke's; which Sasuke disapproved greatly. He wanted Naruto in his arms, cuddling and purring.

Sasuke realized what he just thought and mentally slapped himself, demanding to go to sleep now! So he leaned over to his side to turn off the lamp.

"Night Naruto." Sasuke yawned and he faced the orange fur ball trying to sleep on the pillow. But Sasuke wouldn't let him; he quickly picked Naruto up receiving a surprise "Meow?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto; he hoped Naruto wasn't going to go all crazy on him. He didn't have the energy to fight. Instead Naruto started purring loudly and tried to get closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled in the dark. _"This is how it's supposed to be." _He let the sleep sweep him away, dreaming of the certain blonde; back in his human form, smiling and calling out his name.

_~Meow, Meow, Meow~_

What a lovely ending, isn't it? A warning for the next future chapter; it'll be shorter than this and the last chapter, because the story will be done. Tears of happiness.

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_Tsunade stared at Shikamaru mixed with shock, anger and amusement. "So you're telling me-"_

"_Yes," Shikamaru interrupted. "We solved Naruto's mystery."_

_Shizune looked confused. "How?"_

"_Easy, because-"_

Ohhhh cliff-hanger preview! Is that allowed…meh stay tuned for the answer!

For the devoted fans that has been suffering with my lateness; here's a preview of Sai's torments in Tsukuyomi.

_Sai couldn't believe his eyes, he tried numerous times to yell from the top of his lungs, but no audible sounds came out._

"_Ahhh Master Sasuke!" Naruto moaned his orange tail swishing in glee. In front of Sai, there was Naruto butt naked with orange cat ears and tail twitching from pleasure, around his neck hung a red and black collar with an Uchiha symbol. And the dog tag reading "Sasuke's Pet."_

_Sasuke was biting Naruto's flesh and occasionally groping his naked ass. "Tell me pet, who's better than Sai?"_

"_Y-you are, Master Sasuke. In everyway!" Naruto screamed in pleasure._

_Sai tried desperately to block both image and sounds, little did he know; this would go on and on for a good couple of days._

Oh by the way, this story will not have smut (excluding this small one) rather a full blown hardcore sex scene (later in the last chapter)! Yeah!

Bye-Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone~ Thank-you all for reviewing, putting this story as your favorite, and alert.

Sorry for the late…Blame school and the constant (I really mean constant) distractions by Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I've been doing quizzes on which guy is your perfect boyfriend…Don't judge me (cries). So I warned everyone from the last chapter; this chapter is short and no lemon, at all.

Oh and one more thing (then I'll start writing the chapter), I would like to give a cookie to _manga-Eater-chan_ for noticing a continuous flaw in my story. I didn't notice that-at all! Oh and about replying to reviews; I enjoyed replying to everyone, nevertheless the extra hour. I can't do it no more I lost track on who I replied last time. But it doesn't mean I don't everyone's review. I do! And I get a huge gallon of happiness, so thanks again!

And now we shall begin!

Chapter 11: Purrfect Timing

Shikamaru blinked his eyes in frustration, trying hard to keep his eyes open. He and his lab crew were still running tests on Naruto's fur to find a cure. They had Naruto's fur and another ninja's transformation jutsu of a cat. They were going to compare and see any difference and try to know what the hell happened. Leaning on the cool wall, he cracked his neck loudly. His crew was in front of the computers, looking closely and typing so fast that Shikamaru's eyes couldn't keep up.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." He couldn't understand a few things; how the hell Naruto screwed up his transformation jutsu? He was good at transformation jutsu and making numerous clones. And another thing, how could these people work in this tight space called a room? With only one small window and still continue to look at the computer screens?

He rubbed his eyes, the screen made it difficult for him to continue observing the fur. Shikamaru silently thanked that he had his crew to pick up the pace for him.

"Shikamaru, if you're tired, you can sleep at the desk over there." One of the scientists suggested and pointed to the dusty desk at corner.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at the sight of the lonely desk. _"Ugh no thanks." _He strained a polite smile. "Nah it's alright."

"Okay." And with that, the only sounds came from the key boards. Shikamaru sighed again. Why was he cursed to be here? Why couldn't Sasuke be here with him suffering along? No he's in bed with Naruto.

"_Oh God, who would've known I would say 'he's in bed with Naruto,' Sakura would have a fit." _Shikamaru laughed inwardly and then mentally cursed himself. _"I shouldn't be leaning on the wall laughing_ _at my lame thoughts, but finding this cure!" _

Shikamaru lazily dragged his body off the wall and dragged his feet to where everyone was at, looking at the screens. He made a mental note, after Naruto was cured, he's going to punch him so hard that he'll be flying to the Village of the Sand.

Shikamaru was too focused on imagining the scenario where he will be punching Naruto and then he would be punched by Sasuke, one of the scientists were poking his arm and calling his name.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru~" the scientist said and jabbed Shikamaru's arm harder. Shikamaru snapped back to reality.

"What?"

All the scientists laughed nervously. Shikamaru raised his eye brow at their weird behavior.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. _"Was I drooling? Is that why they're laughing?"_

The scientist who was previously poking Shikamaru spoke up timidly. "Well you see…how can I put it…"

Shikamaru lost his patience. "For fuck's sake! Spit it out! What are you now, Hinata?"

"We found a solution to Naruto's cat transformation jutsu." Shikamaru's eyes went wide and he smiled like a mad man.

He sighed. "Oh thank God!" _"I can go to sleep now!"_

Again they all laughed nervously.

His joy turned into irritation. "What now?"

The scientist coughed. "You should look at the screen." They all made room for Shikamaru to look.

He sighed as he went near the screen. He was reading it with a bored expression, until he read a certain sentence.

He rubbed his eyes and looked it again. The room filled with silence and the rapid breathing from Shikamaru.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me."

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Tsunade stared down Shizune, who in return is doing the same thing.

"C'mon Shizune!" Tsunade whined.

"No! Absolutely not!" Shizune growled.

Tsunade whined again. "Just let me drink at least one bottle of sake!"

"At 2 in the morning? No." Shizune said and she stomped her heel on the ground. "And that's final!"

Tsunade pouted and then glared. "Don't care! I'm going to drink my sake!" She grabbed the drawer and pulled out the bottle of sake. Shizune's eyes went wide, and she lunged herself to Tsunade.

"No!" She struggled trying to get the bottle out of Tsunade's iron grip.

"Oh c'mon, lighten up, get drunk with me!" Tsunade laughed at Shizune's failed attempt to take away her sake.

Shikamaru barged through the doors. He stomped in and glared at the two women fighting.

"Tsunade, Shizune!" Shikamaru roared. Both stopped and stared at him in awe.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?" Shizune asked in a worried tone.

"Shikamaru have a drink and let's forget all our problems!" Tsunade singed off tune. Shizune glared.

Shikamaru took a big breath of air, settling himself and announced. "I have some news."

Tsunade stared at Shikamaru mixed with shock, anger and amusement. "So you're telling me-"

"Yes," Shikamaru interrupted. "We solved Naruto's mystery."

Shizune looked confused. "How?"

"Easy, because-"

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke snuggled into the pillow. He let out a content sigh. Sasuke stretched his arm across the bed to feel Naruto's soft fur. But he felt the fabric of his sheets. Frowning, he slowly opened his eyes and found no orange puff ball.

Sasuke slowly sat upwards in a sitting position, rubbing the sleep crap out of his eyes.

"_Maybe he's eating?"_ He thought, he checked his digital clock. 7:02 am. He finally had a good night sleep. He dragged himself out of bed and stretched. But then he stopped. He thought he heard something.

Sasuke quickly got out of his room. _"Did someone break in again? Crap! Maybe it's Sakura?" _He panicked and ran to his living room that connected to the kitchen. He abruptly stopped and stared at his fridge. His fridge was open, the illuminating light blaring. He then heard incoherent mumbling. Sasuke stepped in closer to the fridge and stared.

"Naruto?"

Naruto dropped all the items he had in his arms to the ground; he slowly turned his body around and then his heads upward, staring at Sasuke who looked stunned.

Naruto's mouth had a loaf of bread sticking out. Which Sasuke was staring intently at it, Sasuke nervously swallowed and averted his (intense) gaze from Naruto and his mouth.

Naruto swallowed down the bread. "Hey Sasuke."

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Did you see what I did as my title? I added "Purr," yeah I thought it was creative and very cat-like. I hope all of you aren't thinking _"I'm going to kill you and these cliffhangers!" _I wanted to add suspense! Don't worry next chapter will be "tying up loose ends."

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

"_Why did you do this?" Tsunade roared at Kakashi._

"_Why?" Kakashi asked and threw his arms up in the air. "Because I was bored! Iruka wasn't having sex with me and Naruto was a pain in my ass. And I don't like that feeling. It's vice-versa!"_

"_Kakashi!" Iruka groaned his face getting redder._

~Bye-bye~


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Sorry for the super-late update. I feel like I say this in every chapter. I just had a whirlwind of events; _Katekyo Hitman Reborn _ended, horribly. _Naruto _the Manga isn't going the way I want it to go, ahem, Hinata. My beloved grandma had a heart attack (she's doing better), and I was utterly depressed with school and questioned why I was there. Don't worry though, I somehow pulled through and ended with well marks. Oh, and reader insert Fanfictions have been distracting me too. I wish there were more of _K-Project_ and _Ao no Exorcist_, sigh.

I just want to reply to two certain reviews:

_mangaEATER-chan_: Oh I love when I get that feeling too, it's a lovely feeling. You are very welcome for the cookie. Shhh, I'm terrible in math, no seriously I can't add, subtract, divide or multiply without my calculator. I decided to take a chapter off from my outline, I felt like it was an unnecessary chapter.

_BellaTicia_: I'm very happy that you liked my story (so-far) and you reviewed, and I thank you for that. Yes, when I look back at the past chapters, I seemed to be unaware of I took lightly about abusive boyfriends and rapes. Again I'm sorry if I offended you and to any other readers, I will re-word or take it out. But before I finish this reply I just wanted to say, I read your story many years ago, and may I say it was a wonderful story. Yeah, I checked your profile out and when I saw your story I just freaked out (happily). Again, thank-you for your review and I'm sorry that I replied back with a huge paragraph.

Before I begin the lovely chapter, I would like to thank each and of you loyal readers, who review, put this story as either their favorite or alert, and putting me as a favorite or an alert. All this means a lot to me, I start smiling and being all giddy when I see all the notifications. Plus I got to your account and read all of your profiles, speaking of which, I should update mine soon.

Chapter 12: Naruto the Great Prankster

Sasuke stared at Naruto who was avoiding his deep stares. Both sat on the black leather couch; at opposite ends. Sasuke didn't bother to clean up the mess on the floor, and dragged Naruto onto the couch.

"So," Sasuke started to say.

"Yeah," Naruto droned looking up at the ceiling, trying to avoid Sasuke's stares.

"Idiot, how did you come back to your human form?" Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his in frustration, but little did he know that Naruto was watching him intently.

"The power of friendship can solve anything?" Naruto said, but it ended up sounding like a question.

Sasuke gave him a look. "We're not friends." Naruto's jaw dropped and he stood up with his fist clenched.

"How the hell aren't we not friends?" Naruto growled, while Sasuke had to put his hand over his mouth stifling a chuckle.

"We're in the same team," Naruto continued and paced in front of Sasuke. "Sure, I hate you guts and you hate mine, but we eat Ramen together!"

"I had to pay several times, so did Sakura!" Sasuke defended, and then growled. "That damn Kakashi is a sneaky bastard who always put a scarecrow as a dummy and runs!"

"I know!" Naruto cried and stopped pacing. "And he always leaves a basket of raw vegetables in front of my door! I hate raw vegetables-well except if it's in Ramen, then I'm okay."

"Dumbass, stop getting off the topic," Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto and slightly shook him. "And tell me how the hell you turned back!"

Naruto gulped at the sudden closeness; he shook Sasuke off of him and sat back down the couch, with his hands fisted and his head down looking at his lap. Sasuke stared at him, he knew there was something up; Naruto would never act like that and he was also known as a terrible liar. Sasuke had no choice but to persuade Naruto.

"For one month; I'll buy you Ramen and you can have as much you want." Sasuke looked at Naruto and chuckled. His jaw opened wider than usual, and his blue eyes were sparkling. Then Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke; causing him to fall backwards, and hitting his back, hard, on the ground.

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes. Naruto's face was mere inches away from his face; grinning like an idiot and not caring if he was invading Sasuke's space, not that he minded, and on top of Sasuke's groin, again he doesn't mind.

"_I must be dreaming," _he secretly pinched himself on his hip. _"No, I'm not dreaming."_

"Really Sasuke?" Naruto's voice invaded Sasuke's thoughts and Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's face, and squishing his cheeks; making him look like an ugly duck. "You better keep your promise!"

Naruto continued his rambling sitting on top of Sasuke who was trying to avoid a boner by continuously thinking about Hinata and Sakura.

"The plan took all my energy and I can't wait to eat Ramen!" Naruto licked his lips as Sasuke stared at his tongue, and processing what Naruto said.

"What plan?" Naruto went silent and his face paled. Sasuke glared at him and smacked his hands on Naruto's face; squishing his cheeks.

"Tell me!"

"Never!" Naruto yelled and resumed squishing Sasuke's face.

Then both started to wrestle around the floor, both grunting and arguing. Sasuke let go of Naruto's face and pinched his hip, causing him to yelp, and losing his grip on Sasuke's face. Sasuke flipped Naruto, now he was on top of Naruto; he pinned Naruto's arms above his head and was now straddling Naruto. His face so close to Naruto's that both their noses were touching, both could feel each other's breath. After taking a few gulps of air, Sasuke broke the silence.

"No Ramen," Sasuke said in a raspy voice.

Again both were quiet, Sasuke let go of Naruto's arms, he got off of Naruto and laid next to him. Both stared up at the ceiling. Naruto pointed up at the ceiling.

"You have a crack." Sasuke ignored his comment and continued to stay quiet. He knew Naruto will crack; he couldn't stand the quietness.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Naruto sighed.

"So the plan and you turning into a kitten is somehow connected?" Sasuke asked, from the corner of his left eye he saw Naruto nodding his head slowly.

"Remember the day when Kakashi showed us the new jutsu?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well," Naruto continued. "It was a couple of days before that day that I-I mean me and Kakashi-decided to do a plan."

"_I should have known that Kakashi was also behind this problem."_ Sasuke thought bitterly as he listens to Naruto re-telling his story.

"_Oh man!" Naruto whined. "I'm so bored!" He raised his arms and rested behind his head while he walked down the Konoha streets._

_The sky was cloudless and the sun was shining, all the villagers were chatting, store owners persuading nearby customers to come in. Naruto was whining loudly, ignoring nearby villagers' expressions and whispers._

"_Oh it's Naruto," a middle aged man whispered to the man next to him sitting on the bench, both were drinking their green tea. "I hope he isn't going to do more of his pranks." The other man gulped down his green tea and nodded._

_Naruto overheard the whisper and groaned silently. "I don't have any ideas for new pranks!" He thought and kicked the small pebble. He then looked around, some villagers watched him waiting for Naruto to surprise prank them. He was slowly getting irritated with them; he decided to go the training grounds._

_Naruto leapt on the roofs not wanting to run through the streets and being stared at. He finally reached the training grounds and was thankful that nobody was there. He walked over to a tree and leaned his weight on it._

"_Fuck! I hate being bored!" Naruto yelled at the sky with both fist pumped into the air._

"_Instead of swearing, you should train." Someone said. Naruto looked at his right and then to his left looking for the unknown voice._

"_What?"_

_A few green leaves fell down in front of his face and then Kakashi popped up, but upside down with a smile._

"_Yo."Kakashi waved._

_Naruto yelled in surprise and backed away from Kakashi. He forgot there was a tree behind him and banged his head, hard, on the tree. He slumped down clutching his head._

"_Ow, ow, owww!" Naruto cried painfully. He rubbed his head gingerly and looking at his hands to see if there was any blood._

_Kakashi stared at Naruto's antics. "See if you trained, you could've sensed my chakra."_

_Naruto who made sure his head was okay pointed his finger at Kakashi._

"_You know I could've gotten a concussion!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi who rolled his eye, still hanging upside down. "Plus," Naruto continued. "You wouldn't make your chakra noticeable!"_

_Kakashi jumped down and ruffled Naruto's blonde, spikey hair. "That's great, you're learning!" _

_Naruto knocked Kakashi's hand away and crossed his arms. "Look, I'm not in a good mood! I have no pranks and I'm bored!"_

"_Yes it's been quite lately." Kakashi hummed. Naruto glared at him not wanting him to rub his lack of causing mischief._

_Kakashi smiled. "I've been bored lately too."_

_Naruto gave him a disgusted look. "I hope you're not thinking of doing perverted things."_

"_Don't flatter yourself." Kakashi groaned. "Let's just say I have an idea for a prank to kill some time."_

_Naruto quickly leapt to his feet ignoring the shock of pain throbbing in his head. "Oh, what is it? Tell me!" He jumped around Kakashi demanding him to tell him his plan._

"_You have to promise me not to tell anyone." Kakashi warned and Naruto looked at him and snorted._

_Kakashi sighed. "When we succeed' I'll treat you to Ramen!"_

"_Ramen!" Naruto cheered loudly and started to chant: "Ramen, Ramen, free Ramen!"_

_Naruto beamed at Kakashi. "Okay, it's a deal!" Then he was silent. "What's the plan?" he asked._

_Kakashi rubbed his temples. "I'm going to tell you now. Just sit on the grass." He instructed Naruto who sat crossed legged on the patch of grass; Kakashi also sat down across from him._

"_So in a couple of days I'm going to set up a meeting with you, Sasuke and Sakura," Kakashi began to say. "I'm going to teach you a new technique."_

"_Awesome!" Naruto interrupted him._

"_No this is the plan!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Shut-up and listen to me and don't interrupt." Kakashi warned Naruto who nodded his head._

"_As I was saying, the technique I will be teaching you is the transformation jutsu."_

"_We already know that jutsu! Your plan sucks!" Naruto shouted._

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto realized he interrupted Kakashi. "Sorry."_

"_I'll lie and say this is a special transformation." Kakashi raised his hand to not let Naruto interrupt him._

"_I'll say this is a powerful transformation jutsu, okay?" Naruto nodded._

"_Now you'll be the one trying to learn this jutsu, first you'll fail by turning into a cat and eating Ramen."_

"_Ramen!"_

_Kakashi ignored the interruption. "I'll pretend to do some ancient, powerful, forbidden jutsu. Remember it's fake."_

_Naruto nodded._

"_After when I do this I want you to pretend to be a cat and you can't undo the jutsu."_

"_So I'll be pretending to be stuck as a cat, okay." Naruto mumbled, processing what Kakashi said._

"_Yes, while you're a cat, I want you to be 'friendly' with Sasuke." Kakashi smirked at the friendly part._

"_Ehh?" Naruto whined. "I don't want to do that with Sasuke! Can I do that with Sakura?"_

"_No!" Kakashi yelled causing Naruto to flinch. "This will help you strengthen the bond with Sasuke." Kakashi stifled a laugh, knowing that this is wasn't want he was planning for._

_Naruto sighed and pouted. "Fine."_

"_Good, so you'll be under Sasuke's care for maybe a few days." Kakashi informed Naruto. _

_Naruto jumped to his feet and cheered. "This will be the greatest prank that I'll ever do!" Kakashi's eye twitches when Naruto said "I'll." He sighed._

"_I'll be the greatest prankster and I'll have free Ramen!" Naruto continued and he ran back to the village._

_Kakashi quickly got back to his feet. "Wait Naruto! Remember the plan!"_

"_I will!" Naruto yelled back and left._

"That's what happened." Naruto concluded his story. Sasuke wasn't able to look at him due to his anger boiling.

Sasuke was angry at two things; one; how the hell did Kakashi knew about his feelings towards Naruto. Two; Naruto didn't want him to take care of him but he wanted Sakura to do that.

"Hey Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked and waved his hand back and forth at Sasuke's face. Both were still lying on Sasuke's living room floor, Sasuke stared angrily up at the ceiling, ignoring Naruto's small tanned hand waving back and forth.

"Obviously I am not okay." Sasuke snapped.

"Why?" Naruto propped himself up in a sitting position and tilted his head curiously. Sasuke groaned loudly and did the same; both now were facing each other.

"Naruto," Sasuke began to say. "There's a limit I can handle of your stupidity."

Naruto became quiet for a few minutes causing Sasuke to become worried, but then Naruto broke the silence.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Sasuke deadpanned and fell backwards.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Tsunade drummed her red fingernails angrily on her wooden desk while she listened to Kakashi re-tell the story on how he and Naruto planned the cat prank. Shizune clenched Tonton who oinked in pain. Shikamaru crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall, his head constantly going slowly down and would jerk back up. Kakashi was calmly telling the story and avoiding the daggers he was receiving from Iruka. Iruka stood beside him, arms crossed and glaring at Kakashi.

"And that's how it happened." Kakashi concluded his story.

"Why did you do this?" Tsunade roared, she grabbed the edges of the desk and whipped out the window beside her. Shizune let out shrill and dunked down, landing on top of Tonton who again oinked in pain.

"Why?" Kakashi asked and threw his arms up in the air. "Because I was bored! Iruka wasn't having sex with me and Naruto was a pain my ass and I don't like that feeling, it's vice-versa!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka groaned his face getting redder.

"I feel like this entire village is filled with idiots." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

Tsunade glared at Shikamaru. "You're dismissed."

"Finally." Shikamaru mumbled and stormed out of the office.

"Lady Tsunade what should we do now?" Shizune groaned from the floor and slowly got up. Tonton whimpered in Shizune's arms.

Lady Tsunade stood up and walked over to the window beside her where she threw the desk. Peering down, she watched a few Jonin ninjas and Chunin looking baffled at the smashed desk and fallen window shards.

"Oh man, Lady Tsunade did it again." One Jonin kunoichi sighed. Others nodded their heads in an agreement, and few let out a sigh.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Another Jonin called out. "Come and help us clean this mess up!" He suggested.

"No." Shikamaru walked away from the mess and down the street.

Tsunade's red thin lips curled into a sinister smile, showing her white teeth. She turned her body around facing Iruka and Kakashi who both looked at her weirdly.

Tsunade placed her had on her hip. "I'll let Sasuke decide Naruto's punishment."

"What!" Iruka exclaimed Tsunade raised her hand to silence his outburst. He obliged.

"And," she continued. "You can deal with Kakashi whichever way you want to."

Kakashi raised his eye brow. Iruka was silent and biting his lips, almost drawing blood.

"Please Iruka," Shizune pleaded and Iruka looked at her. "We're all tired, please don't argue! We all need to rest it can lead to serious problems for our health."

Iruka sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Fine, I'll let Sasuke take full responsibility on Naruto's punishment and I'll think about Kakashi's punishment."

Kakashi grinned and snaked his arm around Iruka's waist, he chuckled darkly. "I never knew you like that kinky stuff, Iruka."

Iruka flushed a bright red. "Kakashi, would it kill you to be serious for one moment?"

"Shizune!" Tsunade hollered. "Get me sake; I need to get rid of this splitting headache!"

Shizune groaned in reply.

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and groaned again.

"_How many times have I sighed and groaned today?"_ He asked himself. His hands over his eyes, he peered down and saw a small tanned hand on his left side. He then peered through the small cracks that his hands made. He saw Naruto's bright blue eyes, worried, staring at him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He moved his hands away his eyes, staring back at Naruto. He put his weight on his right elbow and quickly reached behind Naruto's head.

He grabbed a fistful of Naruto's blonde soft hair and crashed Naruto's parted lips to his lips. Both had their eyes open, until Naruto squeezed his eye lids tight from embarrassment, trying to avoid Sasuke's deep stare. Sasuke pulled away from the forceful kiss to sink in the image Naruto displayed. His whole face was a bright shade of red that covered his cheeks to his neck. He finally opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke in shock.

"Why," Naruto started to say and then averted his eyes away from Sasuke. "Why did you do that?"

Sasuke smirked; he picked up the smaller male and placed him on top of his lap. Naruto shifted his body trying to sit comfortably, while Sasuke bit back a groan. Sasuke he leaned his face towards Naruto blushing face.

"Because, you're my pet cat and I'm your master." Sasuke huskily answered and nibbled on Naruto's lower lip. Naruto let out a whimper, taking the sign; Sasuke rubbed Naruto's legs slowly.

Sasuke stopped nibbling Naruto's bottom lip and rubbing his legs. Naruto let out a groan.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Naruto growled. Sasuke stared seriously at Naruto.

"You know," he began. "I feel like you can be Ramen cat prostitute."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Shut-up and kiss me you bastard!"

~Meow, Meow, Meow~

I hope the ending was okay, I was inwardly freaking out, and I kept on repeating; is this good enough? Oh man! Next chapter will be the final chapter, finally after four years of suffering! I will try to make the lemon scene the best lemony lemon I can possibly write. Plus I won't be doing a preview of the next chapter because it's the last one.

~Bye-Bye~


End file.
